13 Days
by Star Ribbon
Summary: A stranger shows up on the doorsteps of Twilight Town... and the town has seemingly sprung to life. But he has 13 days to live as himself before he has to become one again, and the only way to stop it is to tell someone that he loves her... [RoxasxOlette]
1. Day Zero

_13 Days_

_Post -Kingdom Hearts 2 _

_Summary: _A stranger shows up on the doorsteps of Twilight Town... and the town seemingly has sprung to life. But what if... he only has 13 days to live as himself before he has to become one with someone else again? And the only way to stop it is to tell someone that he loves her? KH 2; Roxette

_Author's Note: _Hey, guys! Name's Star Ribbon, and I've come to bring you a Roxette fic that you'll hopefully like. (If it isn't new, don't be surprised – this story was originally posted on the Roxette community over at Livejournal) If you have any comments or concerns, please tell me, okay?

**--------------------------**

**Day Zero**

Seifer didn't like it very much when strangers came to town. For some reason, he was concerned that the stranger would act like he owned the town. (Of course, it really never did turn out that way, so I don't know why he would be so worried in the first place. But as Hayner says, we are talking about Seifer.)

So, when a blonde boy appeared on our town's doorsteps (he was just lying there, and seemed to have lost all signs of conscious), it was no wonder that the self-proclaimed leader of the Disciplinary Committee was acting up.

"Strangers bring nothing but trouble."

Even though my attention was on the stranger, I could glimpse the beginnings of a fight out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not like he brought anything with him, though. He seems pretty safe for now…" Pence glanced over in my direction, as if wanting me to nod in agreement and say that I certainly thought so too.

I nodded, not sure if I should cooperate with this current turn of events. "Yeah, Seifer. He certainly seems fine to me."

Seifer let a sigh escape his lips. He surely didn't like the fact that a stranger was in our town, and he certainly wouldn't like a stranger who seemed to be… well, different from the rest of us.

"Trouble."

Fuu crossed her arms, taking a seat in an empty chair. Rai stood nearby, leaning against a wall. They seemed to be taking this pretty well, but then again – who really knew with Fuu?

"L-let's not f-fight, everyone…"

Everybody glanced over in Vivi's direction. The child tugged on his hat, looking down at the floor below him.

Hayner pressed his lips together. Like any decent person around these parts, he seemed to want to keep the peace, but how would that be possible with the two clashing gangs in the same room?

"Look, Seifer. If we keep this one under our wing, will you back off?"

"Yeah. You can blame it on us and everything." Pence added in, though he seemed nervous about even speaking up.

None of us expected Seifer to laugh. The haughty blonde took one last arrogant look at Roxas, before motioning the others to follow him.

"You have thirteen days to keep him under your wing. If he's still trouble, then we'll… just have to kick him out." He smirked, opening the door as he spoke.

As the four of them left, I could've sworn that I heard Fuu speak of 'banishment', but I could've been wrong.

The door closed behind them, and Hayner looked over at our newest member.

"Well, that was harsh. Geez… the guy isn't even injured. Just looks like he woke up on the wrong side of bed." He ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head lightly afterwards.

Pence nodded in agreement. "….Look, guys! He's waking up!"

"…..W-where am I?"

He rose from his position on the bed, placing a hand to his forehead. Muttering something about how his forehead was hurting, he glanced up at the three of us. His eyes… they seemed to light up upon seeing our faces.

Did he know us?

He couldn't have. I've never seen him in my life.

"Hey, man. You okay? You just appeared in our town like… I don't know, magic, I guess." You could tell that Pence was really worried about our new member just by the way he spoke. I guess we were all worried, to be honest.

As the stranger nodded, he smiled. It wasn't quite your average smile, though. He didn't seem to be truly smiling – just smiling because he seemed to think it would lighten the mood, if only a little.

"I'm fine. Thanks for bringing me here, I guess."

He seemed so unsure of himself. As he tried to jump out of bed, his legs began to shake. The rest of his body followed suit, shaking uncontrollably until… he collapsed before he even left the bed.

"Woah, easy there. We don't want you to spend forever in here." Hayner took the other boy's hand, easing the stranger back into bed as gently as someone like him could.

He laughed slightly, as if he knew that Hayner would try to help him out. It was starting to creep me out, to be honest, but… at the same time, something was telling me that he wasn't a newcomer to this town, either.

"My name's Roxas. Thanks for helping me out back there…"

Roxas? That name… was extremely familiar. I brushed back my bangs, bowing slightly as I rose from my seat.

"I'm Olette. Pleased to meet you, Roxas."

"Name's Hayner. Be careful with your landings from now on, man." Hayner extended his hand out, not noticing the smile that was slowly coming across his face.

"I'm Pence. You seem to be doing fine now." As Roxas took Hayner's hand to shake it, Pence came in with his, and shook theirs.

Roxas nodded, brushing back loose bangs with his free hand. "Hayner… Pence… and Olette, right? It's nice to meet you."

He took one look at his dangling foot, letting a grin slowly come across his face as he realized that it was no longer shaking.

In the few seconds that it took him to get out of the bed and walking with the rest of us, I could've sworn that I heard him say 'again' after his final introduction.

But I must be mistaken, right? After all, we've never seen Roxas before in our lives.

_**13 Days Left. **_


	2. Day One

_Disclaimer: _ Because I forgot it until now. As everyone else knows, KH isn't mine, it belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. If one's writing a fanfic for it, they don't own it, no?

_Author's Note: _Thanks for the reviews, everyone. (Yes, I'm happy I got it on here too, Krile. xD; ) I'll try my best to keep going, okay?

**-----------------------**

**Day One**

...It was the weirdest experience yet. Me, Roxas, back in Twilight Town?

I thought I had merged with him, and became one. So, why was I here? In this Twilight Town? And... Really, why wasn't he here too? 

Honestly, I didn't know. And maybe… just maybe, this once, I shouldn't care.

Placing a hand to my forehead, I gently massaged my temples. There wasn't much in the room I was staying in - a white bed that I was sitting on, a couple of beanbags in one corner, a brown stained bedside table, and a plant with small red plants. They almost looked like lavender, but they weren't, if you get what I mean.

"He just appeared on your doorsteps like that?"

As I rose from the unmade bed, I could hear voices of people talking. I already knew the subject, though. It was me.

Twilight Town had always been a host to strange people passing through - I could tell that by the way the people moved, the way that the sun almost always never set.

But they didn't seem to be used to people actually **staying** in their town for a long period of time… and I didn't blame them.

I was just a stranger to them, and I probably always will be.

Even when I was walking around town with Olette, Pence, and Hayner - they treated me as a newcomer, someone who seemed to know nothing of the town. How else could they have treated me? I had only visited the simulation that DiZ created for me... and they were real, living people.

It was kind of funny, though - there weren't many differences between a simulation and the real thing. I could still smell the ocean as we toured Sunset Terrace, I could still taste the sweetness of sea-salt ice cream.

...Wasn't it Olette that had taught me to enjoy the ice cream in the first place? I don't remember too much, but... it still was my favorite.

Twilight Town wasn't a mystery in itself. I knew that fact a little too well.

But... they said that **I**, Roxas, was.

My hand latched onto the doorknob, my body hanging on every word they said. I knew they were talking about my health... but they seemed to want to discuss something else. 

"...Dr. Sorrentino, is he alright?" That was Olette's voice, filled with worry.

I wanted to hit my head against the door. How **could** I have been so stupid? How... could I have made her worry like that?

The town doctor, Dr. Sorrentino, simply replied with a "He seems to be fine. Just give him some time, and I'm sure he'll adjust to life here." 

"You know what I don't get, though?" Hayner always was one to speak his mind, and this one didn't seem to be an exception.

"How come he already seems to know most of this town? I mean, when we were showing him around, he just seemed to click with the area. Guess I'm probably being paranoid, though." He asked, leaning back into a chair.

It was true that I had played along with them during the tour. Playing dumb seemed like a natural choice at the time, though...

They seemed to realize that I knew more than I was letting on. Just as they had before in the simulation.

I couldn't take much more of listening and watching, though. I opened the door by twisting the doorknob loudly, walking into the scene that was unfolding with heavy footsteps to signal my presence.

"...Sorry I'm late, guys. Are we ready to go?" I asked, trying to sound as cheerful as I could. They didn't need to know that I had been listening in on their conversation.

Pence nodded. "Ready when you are. Olette and Hayner just wanted to make sure that you were okay before letting you out of Dr. Sorrentinto's sight." He replied good-naturedly, returning my smile.

Hayner and Olette exchanged glances. While I had managed to keep the ever-cheerful Pence in good spirits, it would be harder to keep the other two from realizing anything else about me.

...There was so much I wanted to tell them, about the Organization, about the battles, about… everything.

But I had to remember. They weren't my friends quite yet, and they probably wouldn't be for some time.

"Well, we were thinking about going to the beach. You want to join us?" Olette finally asked thoughtfully, her green eyes glancing every now and then over at the other blond.

"I don't know… wouldn't it be a little expensive?" I asked, placing a hand in my pocket. "I mean, don't you want to buy some food while we're there and… how much are the tickets over here?"

It was the doctor's turn to smile. Handing over a munny pouch to me, a small smile lit his face. "Hey, don't worry about it. It'll be on me today, since you do look like you could use some cheering up, Roxas." 

I smiled a real smile. "Thanks, Dr. Sorrentino. I owe you one!"

As we left the house, ready to go to the beach, I could almost imagine him saying, "You'll know what you owe me in due time..."

---------------

I had never seen the beach, even in the simulation.

And I had to admit - it was amazing. Just watching the waves coming in with the tide, nibbling at my feet...

Not even his island home could compare. The waves there were soft, and here?

They were rough, and according to Hayner - just the way that he liked it.

He had taken his surfboard, riding the waves every chance that he could. Hayner wasn't the best, and he did manage to fall off almost every single time. I think the most admirable part about him, though, was that he just kept trying.

Pence and Olette were attempting a sand castle nearby me. They splashed each other with sand as they worked, splashing each other back on purpose as payback.

Their laughter was great. However, I wished I could be with them. 

_...What's stopping you, Roxas? You may as well enjoy your time in Twilight Town, right?_

I actually listened to my own thoughts for once. Heading up to where Olette and Pence were, I took the spare shovel and pail.

"Hey, mind if I help you?"

Olette smiled at me. "Of course you can, Roxas. Here, help me build the moat."

As she showed me where to dig, I felt wet sand splashing on me. My eyes glanced over at the culprit, taking some more sand with my shovel.

"Payback time, Pence." I said, dumping the wet sand onto him.

He laughed, his pail dumping sand on my shoulder.

For the remainder of the afternoon, we gave up on the sand castle, on the promise that we would accompany Olette on her shopping trip tomorrow. 

Once Hayner got wind of that fact, though, he warned me about the moral danger I had just placed myself in.

"You were better off making the sand castle," He warned, laughing a little at our dilemma.

I shrugged. "Hey, at least it's for one day. What else could go wrong?"

"Famous last words, Roxas." Pence commented, grinning. I ruffled his hair, laughing along with the gang.

In that instant, it seemed like we had all known each other for years... even if this was only my second day with them.

_**Twelve Days Left.**_


	3. Day Two

_Disclaimer: _Because I forgot it until now. As everyone else knows, KH isn't mine, it belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. If one's writing a fanfic for it, they don't own it, no?

_Author's Note: _ Thanks for the review, EliasDaemonwing. I'll try to keep up my work to high standards, okay?

**--------**

**Day 2**

Today was shopping day, but Hayner and Pence were joking that it would be extra special because it was shopping with Roxas day too.

I don't know if that's the real reason that today would be extra-special, but nevertheless - I was looking forward to my shopping day. I needed some new clothing for school badly (that and just about every other occasion. A girl can't shop too much, right?), and maybe had enough time to stop at the video game store to please the guys.

Standing in front of the Usual Spot, I waited for both boys to come. Surely they hadn't forgotten already... since after all, this **was** a punishment for not building the sandcastle yesterday.

"Hey, Olette."

I could have sworn that I hadn't seen Roxas's shadow earlier. I had been standing in front, watching the entryway with eagle eyes... but nevertheless, one was here. I smiled, greeting him with a 'hey'.

Roxas actually smiled a real smile. "Pence called in sick, so it's just the two of us."

I sweatdropped. "So much for my plan to buy a lot today..." 

The blond stared at me, his blue eyes widening. "D-don't joke like that, Olette..." He finally managed to say, placing a hand above his heart.

I giggled, taking his hand. "Come on, we have a lot to get done today!"

As we walked away from the Back Alley, taking our time to get to the mall, it felt like... I don't know. When Seifer and Fuu walk hand-in-hand like this, they say something along the lines of being on cloud nine. 

Was this... being on cloud nine? Kind of impossible, since this was only my third day with Roxas. But yet... he looked familiar, and felt familiar, like I had known him before.

Shaking my head lightly, I let a sigh escape my lips. What was wrong with me? Roxas was a newcomer. I didn't know him before, and he didn't know me.

...But judging by the way that his eyes looked at mine, filled with worry, maybe he did know me.

I guess the real question was 'how?'. Roxas seemed to know the answer, but everytime we seemed to be getting somewhere near the answer, he changed the subject.

Hayner and Pence had had a theory on an alternate Twilight Town a while ago, when Sora showed us items that couldn't possibly exist. My munny pouch was one of those items... the other? A blue marble from the Struggle trophy. (Seifer had given Sora the trophy, and he hadn't bothered to take the blue marble off it)

Was Roxas part of this alternate Twilight Town? Maybe, but it probably wasn't possible. How could he have worked the machine? Pence was the only one in our town that had the technology know-how, unless someone from Seifer's gang did, and just didn't tell us about it until now. 

"...Olette? What are we buying today?"

His voice jolted me back to reality. I blinked at his words, realizing that, indeed, I had completely forgotten to tell Roxas why we were walking through the town mall in the first place.

Brushing back my bangs, I smiled. "Clothes, of course. I think I might even have enough to buy you something."

Roxas shook his head lightly, as if to say '_you are really something else_'. "I've got some munny too, you know. I guess I could always get something new."

A grin found its way on my face. "Really? That would be great!"

I took the lead now, walking past the electronic stores as quickly as I could. Roxas, though, didn't seem to be interested in technology like the other guys. The only expression on his face was slight nostalgia. (Why? I had no idea.)

We stopped in front of a local clothing store, and walked in. First, I led Roxas to the boys department, glancing every now and then at the displays to see if there was anything that suited him.

His blue eyes widened at me, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. "Olette, I can pick my own things, you know..."

I silenced him by placing a finger to my lips. "Hey, it's not that. It's just window shopping for now. If you want to buy what I pick, then go ahead. But if not, then don't, right?"

He couldn't argue with that logic. Sending a pile of clothes with him, I waited outside his dressing room.

Every time that he came out (the first time, in a white and black hoodie and jeans; the second, in a green polo and khakis; the third in a long-sleeved white and red striped shirt and jeans), he seemed to look more handsome than the first.

Roxas didn't dare pose, just simply walking in front of me, one hand on his hip. His eyebrow was raised the final time he came out, arms crossed.

"This... is your idea of fun, isn't it?" He asked, pressing his lips together.

I didn't want to admit it, but I nodded. "It passes the time, doesn't it?"

He almost fell over at my comment. "...I'll just go ahead and buy this last outfit." He simply replied, heading back into his dressing room to change.

I looked at the mirror beside me, shaking my head lightly as if to say '_Boys..._'.

It was my turn to model for Roxas, so we trekked over to the girls department. Taking three outfits in with me, he waited outside my dressing room.

For every time I came out (first time, I was in a pink sleeveless halter-dress with a frilly skirt; the second, in a white peasant top and orange capris with hibiscus flowers; the third, in a white and black tank-top with a purple skirt), Roxas gave me the thumbs-up. He didn't seem to like the last one, though, telling me that "It looks too much like something someone else would wear."

Hey, if he thought so, then it probably was true. As we bought our outfits and headed out of the store, Roxas glanced over at me.

"So, where to?" He asked, waiting for my answer.

"How about the Build-A-Bear Workshop?" I replied, taking one shopping bag out of his hands.

Roxas nodded, starting to walk in the direction of the store. It was kind of surprising, since it was his first visit to the mall, yet he knew the location of every semi-new store in here.

Stopping in front of the store, the blond waited for me to catch up. Once I did, we both walked into the store. Catching sight of a yellow bear (its fur was the color of Roxas's hair), I took the unstuffed bear from its crate.

"I want to make this one, Roxas. ...Mind if I name it after you?" I asked, showing it to him.

His face slowly gained a pink tint. "S-sure." He replied, walking with me as we did the steps to make the bear. First, we stuffed him (it was obvious that Roxas was glad that it wasn't him that kissed the bear's heart), fluffed him, dressed him in a polo, and gave him a name.

Once we were finally at the register, I paid for my purchase, and asked the cashier for a red ribbon.

Glancing over at Roxas, I smiled. "Will you tie the ribbon for me?" I asked, holding the bear steady.

By now, he knew better than to refuse, so he did as I asked. At our actions, the clerk was **this** close to getting a case of the giggles, though I had no idea at the time.

Once everything was cleared up, I could hear the clerk whisper to a co-worker, "Aren't they a cute couple..?"

It was my turn for my face to become pink. This was only my third day with Roxas; we couldn't be boyfriend-girlfriend this quickly.

"Olette, is something bugging you?"

Roxas tapped me on the shoulder with his free hand. I shook my head no, my face regaining its normal color. "Nothing's wrong, Roxas. Thanks for shopping with me today."

He smiled. "No problem at all. Is it normally this smooth?"

"When you're around? I bet it'll be like that from now on..."

_**Eleven Days Left.**_


	4. Day Three

_Author's Note:_ This is the only time that another person will make an appearance in this story, since she has her own journey in a companion story that I'm currently planning. Nothing else to say, other than the coral bells are finally explained here. I hope you guys enjoy this one too!

_Disclaimer:_ If I'm writing a fic for it, chances are that I don't own it. ;

**Day 3**

Yesterday probably went high up on the scale of "the best days of my life". She even named her newest bear after **me**, some guy that was completely new to her.

_..But what about Kairi...?_

Argh.. I forgot. His heart was mine, and mine was his. It was obvious that he cared about Kairi, but couldn't he at least let me have a chance to be with those I care about too? I don't know what's going on with me, let alone... completely understand my predicament, but..

It was nice at the moment. Living with the town doctor wasn't so bad (He even told me to call him by his first name, Jason), and the town was nice when one got used to the different quirks that made this place the real deal.

Looking around my... no, it's the guest room. It just seems like my room since I've been staying here for four days now... Well, not much was changed. The flowers hadn't wilted, thanks to the housekeeper's good care... they were bugging me for some reason, but I didn't know why or how.

"They're coral bells, Roxas. Telling you that you have a challenge in store for you."

...Why was she here, sitting in my beanbag? Her blue eyes met mine, a small smile lighting her face. 

"N-Naminé..."

As she rose to greet me at my bedside, sketchbook in hand, her smile turning to one of slight sorrow.

"It's a shame that we both only have ten days left, Roxas... and after ten days, we'll merge with them unless..."

Naminé, don't give me suspense... I didn't need **that** at the moment.

"What do you mean, ten days?"

She turned away from me. "You'll figure it out, Roxas... Go to the source..."

Her hands twisted the doorknob open, leaving as quietly as she had come. 

"...What's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms, looking in the direction of the coral bells. So they weren't there just because the town doctor liked them so much...

Rising from my bed, I decided that I would get nothing done by just mulling at home. Maybe the others would know something of my trouble?

"Ten days left..." I muttered, taking a seat next to them in the living room.

They all exchanged glances, worried expressions on their faces. I could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation that I had created…

"He couldn't have heard---"

"No, but how would he know?"

It was Olette who finally turned to face me, a worried look on her face. "That's right... ten days left until you can prove Seifer that you're worthy to stay in this town. If not, you're kicked out..." 

I pressed my lips. **That** was the deal that they had made to keep me here? Ten days left until he would come, and I would be one with him... and ten days left until I would be kicked out of Twilight Town.

Yeah, life seemed pretty great right about now.

"...I see." I finally said, looking away. "...But, Pence?"

Pence looked up from his digital camera. "Hm?"

"Were you sick yesterday?" 

He clearly wasn't expecting that answer. Blinking, he nervously smiled.

"Y-yeah, course."

"I should know; I was stuck with the poor guy all day. Who knew that a fever could be so bad?" Hayner added in quickly. At the time, it wasn't obvious to see that they were lying, but how was I to know? They had pulled stunts on me like this **all** the time.

I shrugged; the answer had worked for me.

"So, guys. What are we planning to do today?"

A slow grin made its way onto Hayner's face as he heard Olette's words.

"Why don't we take a look at my latest project?"

--------------

"**That** is your latest project...?"

You couldn't blame Olette for being off-beat. The four of us stood in front of the garage, our eyes studying a wooden cart in the middle of our circle.

Hayner smugly nodded. "Uh-huh! This is the Hayner Twilight Model, made just for us!"

Pence looked inside of the cart, his eyes glancing over at the driver's seat. "Looks okay enough... Do I dare ask when we're leaving?"

"Right about now!" Hayner climbed into the cart, motioning for us to climb in.

Very reluctantly, we all got into our seats, Pence sitting next to Hayner, Olette and I sitting in the back of the cart.

...Why did I have a feeling that this would be a very bad idea?

As the cart started to roll down the hill, we could all feel the rush of air. Every bump was worse than the last, and we could sense them all. 

Hopefully, none of us were carsick... that combined with the ride would make everyone miserable.

Everyone we passed didn't seem to appreciate the 'Hayner Twilight Model'. I couldn't blame them, either, though what we did cause was actually quite amusing. 

As we zoomed past Vivi and Seifer, I noticed a flicker of flame coming out from his hands… were those flickers landing on Seifer's struggle club? We didn't get to see much more of that scene, though it was obvious that our driver wanted to.

He was so absorbed with watching them that he had **absolutely** no idea where we were going. And we, in turn, were unofficially in mortal danger.

I know, what kind of person would agree to drive in a homemade cart in the first place? Guess I'm one of those boneheads, huh?

Olette latched onto me, her head leaning against my shoulder. I pressed my lips, wondering why I had agreed to this in the first place. If we were zooming by people at record speeds, with our driver's mind missing in action...

"We're doomed." 

Pence's words summed up my feelings in a nutshell. The wall was becoming increasingly close... a little too close for comfort... 

And we crashed, the cart falling apart into pieces. Wood was everywhere; the steering wheel in Hayner's hands.

Olette still clung onto me; she didn't seem to know that our ride had ended. "...Roxas?"

I had noticed that Hayner and the wall had collided, and I had noticed that Pence's camera had almost met an untimely end. Even if they were my friends, and I had known them well by now...

Her words were more important now. "...Yeah?" 

She smiled. "Next time, let's not take a crazy ride like this."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I worked **very** hard on the Hayner Twilight Model." Hayner placed a hand on his hip, the steering wheel still in his other hand.

I couldn't help it; I laughed. "We believe you."

"Aww, come on, bonehead! Get up. Otherwise we're gonna have ice-cream without you!" Hayner teased, ruffling my hair.

"Not cool, Hayner!" I retorted, rising up to chase after him. As we started a game of cat-and-mouse, I could hear the final bits and pieces of the conversation between Pence and Olette...

"He's more familiar than we think..."

Olette nodded in agreement with Pence. "I know. But he's our friend now. Besides, it doesn't feel right without him anymore, you know?"

Pence laughed. "I know that. But how about we do get some ice cream while they chase each other?"

She nodded, smiling a little in my direction. "...Sure. They deserve it, even if our ride today turned out to be a total fluke."

_**Ten Days Left.**_


	5. Day Four

_Disclaimer:_ If I'm writing a fic for it, chances are that I don't own it, right?

**Day Four**

Whether we liked it or not, Roxas was slowly becoming a part of our close-knit group. This morning, as I headed down to the Usual Spot, it occurred to me that I couldn't think of life before him now.

It was just too.. well, weird. Even if he himself had something to hide, according to Seifer (he always thought that trouble would come knocking on our town's doorsteps, and thus - Roxas trouble), he would soon tell us about it, right?

"The Struggles are coming up, Roxas! You ready to try out for them?"

It was easy to hear Hayner's voice. As I walked in, taking my seat next to Pence, I offered a smile in Roxas's direction, but it seemed that the blond wasn't paying attention to me this morning.

Extending his hand, Roxas grinned at Hanyer. "Course I am. That's your town sport, right?"

"Now you're getting it!" Hayner returned the grin. The two boys were soon becoming engrossed in their own small talk, so I turned to Pence.

"The prelims are today, right?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder. 

Pence nodded. "I believe so. Hayner's trying to get Roxas to join him, and I think it's working.."

I grinned. "Well, it just means that we have to cheer harder, doesn't it?"

He shook his head lightly. "You're truly something, Olet."

Giggles escaped my lips. "Sooooo... when are we heading to the Sandlot?"

---------------

Apparently, a whole lot sooner than I thought. Before I knew it, the four of us were whisked off to the Sandlot (otherwise known as Seifer's turf). 

As Pence and I took our usual seats on a nearby bench, we could sense one other person joining us. Tugging on his black hat, Vivi offered us a nervous smile.

"Hey, Vivi. You're not joining in on the Struggle?" I asked cheerfully.

Vivi shook his head, letting a sigh escape his lips. "After... I set Seifer on fire yesterday, I-I'm afraid to do anything..."

"You shouldn't let Hayner hear that," Pence laughed. "He just may ask you to do it again."

Vivi's golden eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Well, it **does** sound like him..." I added. "But you shouldn't worry about it too much, right?"

He nodded, but didn't move from his seat on the bench... and we couldn't blame him.

From one corner of the Sandlot, we could see the stage being set, the clubs being handed out... people talking trash-talk to each other...

It was about to begin.

The judge took his position on the side of the stage, his hand raised in the air.

"First Preliminary Match! Roxas versus Rai."

Vivi glanced over at me, a sad expression on his face. "...Roxas is going to have a lot of competition, isn't he?" He may have asked it as a question, but he already knew the answer.

We both nodded solemnly.

"...We'll just have to cheer!" I replied, mustering as much cheerfulness as I could. "The power of cheering is stronger than we think, right?"

Pence shook his head, but he did as he was told. "You're becoming like Roxas..."

I ignored that comment; my heart didn't want to. I could feel it beating faster, and my face was probably turning redder...

"ROXAS! You can do it!"

Pence and I poured our hearts into our cheers. We were probably so into the battle at this moment - we could hear the clash of clubs easily, the way Roxas slid down after being hit by Rai, the cheers as the people urged them on to fight...

But Roxas wasn't fighting. He simply stood in the middle of the arena, like he was waiting for something.

Rai thought that this was an opening. He lunged, club first, in my boyfrie---erm, Roxas's direction.

As we waited for the impact to come, I closed my eyes. He was going to get beaten up, just standing there looking like an idiot... and there was nothing that we could do.

I didn't know how to hold a club to save my own life (and Pence? He could wield a club when deemed necessary, but otherwise, it was pretty hard to get him to try) 

...I heard nothing. No gasps of horror, no cries of pain. The only thing my ears picked up were gasps of surprise.

"That's brilliant! Roxas was able to deflect Rai's incoming attack!" Hanyer gave a low whistle as he took a seat next to us. "The guy seems to know the big guy's every move..."

He then nudged me. "And you can open your eyes now, Olet." 

Knowing that it was safe now, I opened my eyes... and a smile came across my face. So Roxas **did** know what he was doing the entire time...

Now that I think about it, Hayner was kind of right. It was obvious that Roxas knew Rai's every single move. Every time Rai tried to give Roxas an uppercut, the blonde kicked him in the stomach just before he could. Whacks on the head? He'd slide down just in time to dodge it.

Even Seifer could see that Rai was wasting energy. He was so tired that when he tried to hit a final blow on our friend, Roxas was easily able to jump ontop of Rai, whacking him with the club instead.

Blue balls fell out; Roxas lept off Rai, hurrying to pick them up before the bell ra---- 

The blonde groaned as he heard the bell ring. Even after all that hard work, he had probably lost...

"The winner of the first round is Rooooxas!" The judge came over to where he was, raising his club-free hand in the air. I pumped my fist in the air, grinning over at my two best friends.

As the stage was being set for the next battle, he came down over to where we were, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry we missed your battle, Hayner..."

My palm met my face. "Oh my gosh... I'm soooo sorry, Hayner!" I said sincerely, glancing over at him.

Hayner simply waved our apologies away, grinning. "Nah, it's okay. Sides, you really didn't miss anything. The fight wasn't even cheer-worthy, because I won like **that**." He snapped his fingers.

We all laughed, knowing that Hayner was probably telling the truth this early in the games.

The next fight started just as the four of us left the Sandlot. We didn't care, though - our friends were in the semi-finals now (this struggle didn't have many players; most of them were either out of town or starting school), and that was all that mattered right now.

Roxas seemed to be in a different world, though. He glanced down at his hand, waving it as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"...Hey, you know that old mansion that you showed me, right? Can... we go to it tomorrow?"

His request was definitely weird. But since we didn't have anything else to do today, I didn't see why we couldn't go there. After all, it wasn't haunted anymore.

I walked over to him, squeezing his hand lightly. "I don't see why not. Pence, Hayner? Please?" 

Hayner laughed. "Fine, fine. You win, bonehead." Pence just nodded, grinning along happily with us.

Though, I couldn't help but see Roxas's face light up at our agreement. What did he want to do in that place? It was pretty interesting, but it did get old after a while...

Ah, oh well. I guess I'll see tomorrow, right?

_**Nine Days Left.**_


	6. Day Five

_Disclaimer:_ I'm writing a fic for something I don't own, so please don't sue me or whatever people would do about it in extreme cases, okay? ; It would be quite a loony lawsuit otherwise…

**Day Five**

Namine had said to go to the source, right? That was partially why I had asked the others yesterday if we could go there - the mansion was where everything had seemingly really begun for me. The other half was that... my hand had disappeared yesterday.

I know you must think I'm crazy for saying that, but... it wasn't for very long, and it had definitely faded.

The others must've thought that I was insane by the way I had waved it wildly earlier. I don't blame them, either, if they did...

But at least we were going to the mansion today. I could see if that old mansion was the source... hopefully that DiZ guy wouldn't be there. He just gave me the creeps every time he was near me... In short, I just hated him.

I was never a tool, especially to that old man..

But going back to the story, I had told the others that I would wait for them in front of the mansion... which was where I was right now.

My ears instinctively waited for the clock tower bells to ring... and when it did, I could hear footsteps mixed up in with the bell's echoes.

As soon as my eyes opened, my three best friends stood in front of me, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Roxas. Ready to go exploring?" Pence asked me, digital camera in hand.

I answered him by pointing at the camera. "...Um, Pence?" 

Hayner nudged me. "Pence thinks that we can probably get some good footage for the local film making class. Don't be such a bonehead about it, kay?"

I sighed, but what else was there to do? I let the other two lead the way, waiting for Olette so that the two of us could talk.

"...You wanted to say something to me, right, Olette?" I asked cautiously, trying to avoid anything that seemed remotely offensive.

She nodded. "You seemed a little off yesterday. Are you okay, Roxas?" 

I had really no clue on what to say there. Olette shouldn't really be concerned about me like that... it made me feel bad. I pressed my lips together, glancing with my blue eyes over at her. 

"..Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry too much about it, okay?" 

She was kind of cute when she pouted like that. Shaking her head lightly, she continued walking. It was then that I began tuning into the conversation head of us.

"And **this** is the piece of resistance! Pence, get a good picture of this, okay?" Hayner was supposedly giving us a tour of the mansion.

I, having already explored most of the place a while back, knew the place like the back of my hand. But I nodded and smiled, knowing that it would arouse suspicion if I had said nothing.

Olette was definitely laughing as Pence hurriedly took a picture of Hayner leaning against a bird statue. "Birds of a feather flock together, huh, Hayner?" She asked, grinning.

He grinned back, taking his weight off the statue. "Roxas!"

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

Before I knew it, my best friends had gotten me to sit down in a white chair, having it positioned so that the curtains would flap around me.

That's when it hit me; We were in Namine's room.

It felt so... wrong to be in here, especially when she wasn't. As I glanced around the barren walls, looking for a sign that she once lived here...

I realized that she had only bothered to put three paintings on the walls, both done to the best of her ability. Namine wasn't exactly the best artist in the world, but her style always seemed to make me smile.

The first painting on the wall were my other and his redhead girlfriend sitting down at the beach, coconuts in hand. That was expected; my other was obsessed with her.

In the middle painting, she had drawn herself with... was that Riku? They were standing among the stars, something looking like a ship standing beside them.

Olette had noticed where I had constantly been looking at out of the corner of my eye, and turned to face the paintings. "Guys, look!"

Pence finished taking my picture, and the four of us were finally able to take a close look at the last picture. Namine had obviously taken great detail in this one, judging by the way she had drawn the clock tower. The four of us were sitting on the clock tower in the painting, sea-salt ice cream in hand...

Just looking at the picture brought back a flood of memories. Before I knew it, a tear had escaped my eyes.

The others had yet to notice me.

"Wow, the artist was really detailed with all of these people.. But I have to ask, what exactly is that ice cream that we're all having?"

Hayner let a low whistle escape his lips.

I nodded in agreement; I had to hide my confusion about his lack of knowledge about sea-salt ice cream. The Hayner I knew loved sea-salt ice cream a little too much for his own good. "...Yeah. Are there any other rooms in this mansion?"

It may have sounded like a honest question, but I had to be somewhere in the mansion. If any place in the mansion seemed like the "source", the final rooms would probably have to be it.

Hayner exchanged a glance with the others. 

...They still didn't trust me enough to reveal the mansion's computer room or whatever it was.

I couldn't blame them, I really couldn't. I had only been their friend for six days now - surely they would have noticed something odd about me by this point in time, right?

It was Olette, however, who tapped me on the shoulder and said,

"...Well, there is one room. But we don't know if we should show you it."

Why did I have a sinking feeling then, that I would never see the room?

Slowly nodding, I managed a smile. "...It's fine, I guess." 

Hayner grinned. "You bonehead! I personally think it's fine to show you. I mean, no one's been in that room for ages - supposedly the people living in here moved out or something." 

He took my hand, motioning for Olette to take the other, and for Pence to forcefully push me down the hallway.

...I liked this feeling of being surrounded.

Back in the Organization, I was the youngest member, and therefore - the errand boy. I don't remember too much of what had really happened between members, other than the fact that Axel and Larxene got along a little too well for their own good, and that Demyx had taught some dancer nobodies how to swing dance, on the other hand.

Why did I need to? When I was brought here - even after my memories, this place really felt like I belonged. Everyone was around my age; no one was superior to me (well, except for Hayner).

As I was beginning to be lost in my thoughts, I was slowly brought back to Twilight Town with the realization that I was being dragged down a flight of stairs...

And into a room with computers.

But they weren't smashed. I raised an eyebrow, before I remembered - this was the **real** Twilight Town. The computers I had smashed were in the simulated world; the one DiZ had made to lock me up.

"...They're acting weird," Pence commented, stepping over at one. "Ever since Roxas went in, it's been talking about '8 Days Left'..." 

I blinked. "That's weird."

The others nodded in agreement, walking over to where I was, their eyes scanning the fragments of data that kept appearing on the main computer. They had yet to see, however, one fragment that popped out in front of me. 

_A nobody like you shall only have 13 Days to live as themselves... A nobody will become one with their other unless---_

"Roxas... I'm getting a little spooked by this. Can we leave now?"

Olette tugged on my hand, not letting me have a chance to finish what I was reading.

As we left the mansion, I still couldn't get the computer's message.

The others hadn't seemed to notice it, for the sole source of the conversation on our way back was only about how the mansion's computer was acting up.

"13 days to live as myself... but why'd it keep saying 8 days left...?"

Hayner and Olette glanced over at me, worried expressions clouding their faces. 

"Hey, bonehead... did the computer mess you up?" He asked, pressing his hand to my forehead.

When I shook my head no, he let a sigh escape his lips. "Figures. But.. if anything's getting you down, let us know, okay? We'll be with you no matter what."

Somehow, I found that hard to believe... what kind of person would believe that I was a nobody who only had 8 days left to live as Roxas? Maybe they would, but the town was always a place for strangers to pass by.

...I hoped that I wasn't a stranger to them. Because if I was, then my world may as well fall apart.

For the first time, I could hear the computer's voice as it rang,

"**_8 Days Left._**"


	7. Day Six

_Author's Note: _Not much to explain in this chapter, like most of the others. If the computer part was confusing, don't worry – I will explain it later, as it does play a larger part than count down Roxas's days. As you may have noticed by now, the POVs alternate between Roxas and Olette – Olette narrating the even days, while Roxas handles the odds.

Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy this (late) chapter!

_Disclaimer: _Once again, Star Ribbon doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise, would this ficlet be up here?

**Day Six**

Roxas was worrying me to death, as odd as it may sound.

Yesterday at the old mansion, when everyone else wanted to leave, he wouldn't. Something on that computer was getting him depressed (but… he didn't leave it), I'm sure of it.

...I wanted to know what it was.

He wouldn't talk to me about it; it was like he was terrified of even uttering a word in front of us. As we all sat in the Usual Spot, letting silence speak for us, it was Hayner who finally spoke up.

"...Today's another round of the Struggle Battles. Roxas, you ready to fight?" He asked, jumping off his seat.

The other blond shook his head; he too stood up, looking back at Hayner.

It was obvious that our leader didn't like our newcomer's new emotions. Without warning, he punched Roxas in the shoulder.

Roxas let out a cry of surprise; his body was knocked down to the ground.

"Hayner!"

"Bonehead! Today isn't the day to be sad about anything! We've got semi-finals to conquer!"

Roxas winced at the loudness of his friend's voice, but he nodded. Getting up, he managed a small smile.

"All right, I'll go. I promised, after all."

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "...You did?"

It was eerie. I hadn't remembered anything about a promise, but by the way Roxas had said it - I could have believed anything at the moment. He certainly believed that he had made a promise... But he hadn't.

His face turned pink as he realized that he probably hadn't (at least, not to us directly); he glanced over at me with confused eyes.

"...I didn't promise anything, did I?"

We all shook our heads at his words.

"Then... let's promise something. Hayner, let's get to the finals together." He held his fist up.

Hayner returned the motion, grinning. "Let's."

I liked this feeling of seeing everyone together. All of us smiling over the little details, thinking about how we would end our days happily...

"How much does sea-salt ice cream cost here?"

...Sea-salt ice cream? What was that stuff in the first place?

Roxas's question had successfully dragged me back to reality (but all the same, why was he asking about a weird ice cream flavor), that much was for sure.

"...Erm, Roxas?" Pence replied nervously. "We don't have sea-salt ice cream here..."

Roxas's eyes widened, blinking. "...Ah, I see. Must've been thinking of something else, sorry."

As the four of us started to walk to the Sandlot for the next round of battles, I couldn't help but think that Roxas **wasn't** thinking of something else.

I mean, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would suddenly say something and not really mean it.

"Hey, Roxas?"

He looked over at me. "Yeah?"

I managed a weak smile. "What's sea-salt ice cream?"

"It's.. well, a kind of ice-cream that I used to have a lot. It's blue. I guess the best way to describe it is by saying that it's sour at first, but sweet later on?"

Sour at first, but sweet later on... I hadn't heard of an ice cream like that before, but it sounded eerily familiar. "Should we look around town for it, then? Sounds like you liked it a lot, Roxas."

His lips managed a smile. "If we could, but don't we have the Struggles first?"

Hayner and Pence had gone ahead of us by now; I don't know what they were really up to these days. I could have sworn that I heard bits of a conversation that went like, "Olette likes Roxas, huh...?"

Guys don't get it, do they? I don't like Roxas in **that** way. Sure, he's smart and sweet; even if he tends to be a little too depressed at times...

He has to have his reasons for being the way he is, right? Twilight Town isn't a depressing place by nature, after all.

As we separated, Roxas to the Struggle leaders, I heading to my bench, a weird feeling was sent down my spine.

I didn't know how, but I knew something off-beat was going to happen today.

Sitting down next to Vivi, I patted him on the head. "Hey, Vivi. What's up?"

The child looked over at me, smiling. "Not too much, Olette. Just the semi-finals... Only Seifer and Fuu made it."

"But if only Seifer and Fuu made it, where's Rai?" Pence added in, sitting down beside me.

That was something that Vivi apparently didn't know. He shrugged, causing the both of us to sweatdrop.

As if he was a mind-reader (which we highly doubted, since Rai couldn't even count), the black-haired teen appeared before us. "Roxas's battling against some weird dude. His name was 'Alex' or something, you know?"

We shook our heads. "No... We didn't know that," I replied, looking over at him. "Is that what Seifer said?"

Rai nodded. "Yeah, you know? He said that Roxas went pale when he saw this Alex dude..."

"Hrm," Pence started. "I guess Roxas knows him or something..."

"Seriously? But usually this tournament doesn't have people from out of town..." I replied.

"Rai?" Vivi's question brought the two of us back to reality. "W-why don't you sit down next to us?"

The black-haired teen shook his head. "Nah. I've got to help the Struggle people out, you know? I'll let you know if they need you, buddy."

As he ran off, I gently took the wrinkles from Vivi's robe and softened them out. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Rai'll sit with you in the finals, Vivi."

The child nodded. "I'm not so scared of Rai, Olette. It's more of F-Fuu..."

That was pretty understandable. Pence nodded in slight agreement, though a slightly thoughtful look appeared on his face. "I don't think she's that bad... though, she is a little scary."

Our conversation would have gone further if it wasn't for the Struggle Battle Judge's voice.

"First Round of Semi-Finals! Roxas versus Alex!"

As the two climbed the steps to the stage, I could easily notice the fear in Roxas's eyes. The other man, Alex, seemed to be... I don't know. It was hard to describe how I felt about him. His hair was red (and I mean deep red), with strange triangle markings below his eyes...

And his smile. I can't forget how sad it looked as he glanced over at Roxas, yet his eyes didn't know why he was sad.

The battle begun; everyone was focused on the battle. It was actually pretty unusual for every single person at the Sandlot to be watching the battle with interest, since Seifer and anyone with his way of thinking wouldn't even bother to watch the battle.

Today? Even he was glancing over at the stage now and then, trying to look like he wasn't interested in the battle. (It was obvious that he was to practically everyone.)

Roxas was strangely evenly-matched with this newcomer. Every move he made, Alex would mimic it.

It was like... they knew each other inside out. No one was winning; no one was losing. Yet, it wasn't boring.

Someone had to win. That was the nature of struggle battles - if one didn't win, then they would have to keep battling until someone did.

They both knew that; I think something was holding Roxas back. You could see them exchanging whispers to each other, both of them confused about the other person.

(At the time, I had no idea that Roxas knew him. From my viewpoint, this Alex person was a newcomer... not an old friend of his. If I had known then, maybe I wouldn't have been so judgmental. The worst part of it all? Since I didn't know, I wasn't alone. Everyone was just as confused as I was.)

Finally, something happened. Roxas's club met Alex; balls fell out from under the redhead's black sleeves. He grabs them before Alex can, jumping back to dodge his swipe.

Was Alex not used to having a club-like weapon? By the way he swung them, it seemed a little strange (and odd). It was more like he had rings or something as a weapon...

Roxas never took advantage of him; he just kept swiping whenever he got the chance, taking the balls with him if any fell out. That's not to say that Alex stole some balls from Roxas too, but it was harder for him.

For once, no one wanted to hear the bell ring. When it did, everyone groaned, wanting to see more of the fight. It was over, though, and we had to accept that.

"The winner of this match is... Rooooooooxas!" As the judge raised Roxas's hand, we all cheered as loudly as he could.

Alex started to leave as soon as the crowd settled; Roxas took advantage of his timing, forcefully tugging on Alex's arm.

"Axel?" He asked, glancing over at him. "Why are you here?"

It was my unfortunate duty to say that I heard Alex reply with an, "My name's Alex, kid..." He had shaken his head lightly. "Got it memorized?" He let go of Roxas's hand, and walked away.

The next battle with Fuu had begun, but I wasn't there to watch. Instead, all I could think about was the sad look in Roxas's eyes.

"Roxas..." Instincts had taken over. Without warning, I wrapped my arms around him, letting his head lean on my shoulder.

"We'll find sea-salt ice cream tomorrow." He replied rather forlornly. Was… he crying? It didn't really suit him, and the worst part of it all was that I didn't know why this guy's reply had such an impact on him. "Olette... tomorrow, I'll tell you everything."

_**Seven Days Left.**_


	8. Day Seven

_Author's Note: _Whoops… sorry for the late chapter, everyone. It's just that I've been busy with stuff lately, mainly makeup work because I missed eight days of school. If you've read this chapter before over at LJ, I hope you'll notice that there is indeed some differences between the original and this one, mainly just to make the story more lively. With that said, enjoy Be warned, though. From now onward, 13 Days has **heavy **spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2.

_Disclaimer: _Once again, Star Ribbon doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise, would this ficlet be up here?

**Day Seven**

Yesterday was a day I won't... no, can't forget. I don't know who I really met at that Struggle battle. My mind wanted to say that it wasn't Axel at the time.

After all, he had denied it; he was pretty convincing, too. Judging by the confused expressions he had given me yesterday, he wasn't probably the Axel I knew. Could he have been the heartless that was left behind? I've heard rumors that Xemnas was that way too, having his own heartless…

But… the entire thing definitely shook me up. Axel was my best friend. Even if I had forgotten about him, he didn't forget about me. That's what best friends are supposed to do for each other, right? Well, I certainly didn't expect the reverse to occur…

Heh, that's weird to say. A nobody like me shouldn't have a full heart all to himself. At least, that's what they all said to me, telling me that I only had half of a heart that I could say was my own. The other half was my other's (and to be only his)

I guess that's why I'm beginning to feel these guilty pangs. Even I, the clueless one according to Hayner, know all too well that one heart can't have two soul mates. It's just not possible.

So, what'll happen if I... actually start to return Olette's feelings? At the very least, she certainly seems to like me for who I am. But my other's in love with another girl, and she feels the same way.

His heart would definitely break when he finds feelings for this girl from Twilight Town that he barely knows. (I couldn't bear to have him dream about being with her. He had his childhood friend. I don't recall her name at the moment, but it was 'Kai-something'. Kaikou, maybe? But I know that he didn't have Olette.)

...Since I'm talking about love and Olette, and they're in the same sentence… Would that mean that I'm starting to fall in love with her? Man, I don't think I know the answer to that quite yet. But even if I really did like her in that way…

How long could I be with her? If that computer of sorts was right, I only had six more days. Was it even possible and well… sane to tell a girl that you love her in that short period of time?

"Roxas? Are you feeling better?"

To give everyone a recap: yesterday, Olette and I hadn't watched the rest of the struggle battles after my fight with Alex, as he had said his name was. The two of us had simply sat down at the seaside, watching the ocean waves bite our feet. I didn't want to admit it, but yesterday's let down actually… felt better when she was there, just sitting and watching the sunset with me..

So, what were we going to do today? Supposedly, we were going to talk early, before Hayner and Pence woke up, at this breakfast place that had just recently opened. 

As we sat down at a table, I could sense the uneasiness in Olette's face. Yesterday, I had promised her that I would tell her 'everything'. Was she ready to hear everything about my past, though? 

I nodded finally at her words, offering a piece of the raspberry scone in front of me. "Yeah. Want some?"

She nodded, taking the piece and plopping it into her mouth. "...This is delicious, Roxas!" Olette replied; I had noticed that the smile was the first one I had seen on her face today. .

Much to my own (slight) dismay, a smile had indeed found its way onto my face. "Glad you think so. Listen... I don't have a pretty past. You still want to hear it?"

Even before I had finished my first sentence, she nodded. "..Yeah. Roxas, I really want to know everything about you. Even if it means listening to depressing stuff."

"...Okay. You see... I'm a nobody. A person without a heart, just an empty shell. They say that we're capable of feeling nothing, since all we have are our minds and our bodies...

The thing is, though - I'm not a normal nobody. I was born when my other became a heartless. That's how all nobodies are born. But since my other didn't last as a heartless for long, I don't have my memories of being my other."

Olette blinked. "...Wait a sec. You're saying that you're one of those… things that lurk in the subways…?"

I paused, looking down. "….We may be of the same race, but my heart was stronger. It's kind of hard to explain, in all honesty…."

Surprisingly, the answer seemed to satisfy her. Leaning back a little, she continued with another question, asking me, "Erm… Roxas? If you don't have a heart, how can you look so sad...?"

"I share a heart with my other," I explained. "But most nobodies can't do that. What they do is simply mimic other people's emotions; they've forgotten how to really feel sadness, joy... you get the picture, right?"

She motioned for me to continue as she took sips of her water, so I did so.

"I was born here, in Twilight Town. One of the members of Organization XIII - that's a group of nobodies like me who wanted to regain their hearts - found me, and brought me to join them. I thought I really belonged there, since the others were just like me... you know, they didn't have hearts to call their own."

But that's not true, as I found out. I was brought against my will to a simulated version of Twilight Town--"

Without warning, water sputtered out everywhere. As I looked at the source, Olette couldn't really say much at the moment due to her embarrassment. Smiling nervously as she took a napkin to clean up the spill, the brunette looked over at me. "I **knew** that you were just playing along when we introduced you to the town. Is that how you found out about sea-salt ice cream?" 

Actually, I didn't seem to mind the interruptions. They just made me answer her questions in the way that I wanted them to be answered in. "Yeah. Apparently, the guy who created the simulation really loved the stuff. But in this simulated Twilight Town, I had lost my memories of being a nobody. I thought I was a normal teenager, with normal friends.

One of those friends was **you**, Olette." I could see her face becoming a deep pink tint; I then reached to my own face slightly. Was my own face becoming red as well?

"In that simulation, we played out our lives. But things were happening in the simulation, and I didn't know what it was. Nobodies –like the monsters in the subways, not the people like me and the other members of the Organization - were attacking the town; I had gained this weird weapon, a keyblade, to fight them off.

But I wanted to know more. Why was this weapon mine? That's when I met Namine one day - she was a Nobody like me, but she had seemingly accepted her face. She told me something that I'll never forget… Olette, Namine told me that nobodies like us weren't supposed to exist."

Olette was surprisingly a really good listener. As I continued my story from that point on, telling her about my adventure in the mansion and how I encountered the old man (DiZ), and how I was beginning to remember everything else, only to become one with my other... she listened, nodding and gasping in all the right places.

"...You and Sora are the same person?" She asked me as I concluded my tale, her green eyes looking forlorn.

I wanted to say no, we weren't... because Sora wouldn't like her in the way that I was beginning to. He barely knew her: all that mattered to him about her was that she was a friend of Hayner and Pence. The truth is, though - I really don't know the answer to that. "We share the same heart," I finally said, locking onto her eyes with my own. "But... I think we're completely different people."

Satisfied with that answer, she grinned. "Want something to eat?"

I nodded, taking a gulp of my orange juice.

"BONEHEAD! How come you didn't tell us anything until now?!"

I sputtered out the orange juice that I hadn't yet swallowed. Balling my hand into a fist, I coughed as I pounded against my chest. What was that for, anyways…?

As I glanced over my shoulder, I could now easily see that Hayner's figure loomed over us (he was sitting down at the next booth), Pence meekly next to him. The blond shot me a mocking glare, and then sadly smiled.

"But... I guess I can understand."

Pence nodded in agreement. "We're friends, Roxas. Nothing should be kept secret between us, okay?"

….I really believed I was at home here. If people can accept that you're of the same race as those monsters in the subways, and still be your best friends, regardless… then, you didn't need to leave, did you? 

"If you insist," I replied, weakly smiling at him. "...I do have one more secret, though."

They stared at me. "What is it?" 

"…I only have six more days to live as Roxas." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. "When the thirteenth day's up, I'll be Sora again. I don't know how it'll become that way, but I'm certain that being one with him again is really near…" 

Olette's eyes widened. "You're kidding me. And in six days, you'll have to be deemed worthy as a citizen of Twilight Town by Seifer, too..."

Hayner crossed his arms. "So? All the more incentive to work hard! Let's get going, Roxas!"

As he dragged me out by my hands, almost making me forget about paying the bill, I realized something that I should have a long time ago. There's more positive energy in the world than negative, regardless of how it may seem at times. That, and my best friends are truly that, and definitely so much more.

….But there goes the ringing again. Isn't there a way to stop it….?

_**Six Days Left.**_


	9. Day Eight

_Author's Note: _Once again, I apologize for the late chapter; Life wins at times, doesn't it? Anyhow, this story continues to have heavy spoilers for KH2, so please finish the game or whatever if you don't want to be spoiled. Enjoy, guys

_Disclaimer: _ The only thing I own here is the story, and technically, the Sorrentino household… otherwise, it wouldn't be up here, would it?

**Day Eight**

Call me sensitive if you'd like, but how could someone like Roxas have a past like… **that**? He seemed like such a sweet boy to me; a little passive and out there at times, yes, but… his face said more than his mouth and words were willing to. Just looking at his eyes said everything if his words weren't willing to…

It's a little silly, isn't it? Someone like me, the one supposed to bring everyone back to reality… I'm actually fantasying more than bringing myself down to Earth. As I looked around my current surroundings, I realized that I was once again in the Sorrentino household. The others were talking about the events that occurred yesterday; I was fine to just sit and listen for once.

Contrary, quite a bit had happened since Roxas made his revelations about his heart and his past. Instead of being lazy about our days, we had all let go of our childish belief that there would always be a tomorrow.

When Roxas was concerned, I don't quite think that a tomorrow would always be possible. So, we had concentrated on making each and every moment last. Yesterday, we decided to partake in some part time jobs for a day that we could all enjoy. Roxas had never seen the beach here in Twilight Town… He had said something about "his summer vacation being over".

I think… maybe, just maybe, we could be able to take Roxas to the place that he desired to visit the most.

However, I wasn't quite sure that today would be the day for the beach. Seifer would truly make sure that our newest member wouldn't be a bundle of trouble; after all, he would probably love to make sure that his prediction that strangers are always trouble comes true.

"Olette, maybe you should wake him up." Pence's voice jolted me back to reality. Looking over at my friend, who was making breakfast with Hayner (I hoped that whatever he was making was good, since Hayner wasn't known for being skilled at anything in particular), I nodded. 

Rising from my seat, taking a whiff of the waffles he was making, I let a smile appear on my face. "Sure. I don't see why not."

Roxas was a heavy sleeper; Dr. Sorrentino had warned me this as I had paused in front of his bedroom door.

"_It might take him a while to wake up,_" He had said, shaking his head lightly. "_Roxas's quite the heavy sleeper..._"

What did he mean, 'quite the heavy sleeper'? I pressed my lips together as I opened the guest room door gently. I didn't want to wake Roxas up by slamming the door open; besides, I had the feeling that a door wouldn't wake him up, anyways.

My green eyes caught sight of his figure as I walked over to the bed; I could easily notice a smile replacing my worried expression. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping like this...

Sitting down next to him, I gently stroked his hair. Without the hair gel that he usually slapped on each day, it looked surprisingly tame... and handsome, if I dared call it that.

"Wake up, Roxas." I spoke cheerfully. Taking my hands on top of his shoulder, I gently shook him. Much to my own surprise, he didn't budge; his body didn't even move slightly. 

I tilted my head to the side. Okay, so he wouldn't wake up like that. Maybe an alarm clock would do? Seizing one from his bedside table, I pulled on the switch. Wincing as the shrill immediately set its presence in the entire room (and probably the entire house), I set it quickly back on the bedside table.

...It looked like his hand was moving... and… were his eyelids moving… he just might be… ... nope, he was still asleep.

What **would** it take to wake him up? I had the fleeting feeling that dumping cold water on him would not only be cruel, but it would ruin the delicate bed sheets as well. Finally turning the alarm clock off (much to my ears' pleasure), I let a sigh escape my lips.

I looked down into his sleeping face again…. It was odd, but an idea popped into my head then. Granted, he might still be asleep after this, but... if I didn't try, then he probably would never awaken, right?

Taking a deep breath, it took all of my courage to bring my face down to his, my shaking hand latching onto his. Maybe it was because I was shaking all over, but… this time, I could notice subtle movements that weren't mine. 

Roxas's hand firmly held onto mine (a little too firm to belong to a sleeping person, I might add); his eyelids flew open; revealing confused blue eyes that were staring into my own.

"...Olette?"

I sprung off his bed as quickly as I could. As I placed a hand onto my face, I could sense the blood rushing to it. Surely it was insanely pink by now…. But really, what the heck was I just trying to do with him?

Regaining my usual composure, I offered my usual smile. "Good morning, Roxas. You ready to face the world?"

He glanced over at me as he rose out of bed, his face forming a confused expression.. "Were... were you just trying to kiss me?"

That hadn't been part of the plan. I shook my head no - I felt bad enough lying to Roxas, but... I had only known him for nine days now (he had known me for longer, but that wasn't even the real me…). It was awkward, as everything was these days.

He tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face. "...If you say so. What's the occasion?"

"Hayner and Pence are making breakfast," I replied optimistically, happy to have the subject changed. "We're going to start training you to become one of us."

He managed a smile, crossing his arms. "Okay, I'll be there. Can… no, could you get out, though?" A nervous expression crossed his face. "I have to change; you know..."

I nodded quickly, unfortunately returning the expression. "S-sure thing," I said, gently closing the door behind me as I left.

As I returned to the kitchen, it was easy to see that Hayner and Pence were busily putting the finishing touches on our breakfast. "It looks awesome, you guys!" I said, grinning.

Hayner mockingly bowed. "Thank you very much, fair lady."

I giggled. "Did you burn anything?"

Pence shook his head. "For once, no. I think Roxas is gonna like this breakfast..."

"I think so too, Pence," We all turned to face Roxas, who stood in the open doorway. He was definitely a quick-change artist if nothing else, since it had been only a few minutes since I left the room... 

We all grinned.

"Our day's going to be long, so I hope you're prepared to face the challenges, Roxas." Pence said, ushering him to the table.

He blinked. "Challenges?" 

Hayner nodded, grinning as he crossed his arms. "Yeah. You'll see what they are soon..."

-----------------

Unfortunately, Roxas soon learned that he **didn't** want to know what the challenges were. As the four of us walked through town, everyone greeted us warmly.

I was pretty sure that the town didn't know his secret, but it seemed that as soon as we found out - everyone else seemed to find out in spirit, and it was like they were urging him on.

..I could be wrong, but it looked like he liked this feeling he was getting. To me, though, it was a little… eerie, if not comforting at the same time.

"So, where are we heading? Not the Sandlot, I hope." I asked, breaking the silence.

Hayner shook his head, looking thoroughly relieved. "Nope. We're heading to Sunset Terrace to talk to the locals and practice."

Roxas let this information sink in; the blond then looked over at Hayner and Pence, glancing at the map.

"This looks like a map of the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town," He said, his voice sounding uncertain.

Pence nodded, blinking. "Yeah... we use it for a lot of things, though. Everyone knows that the Seven Wonders are more like---"

"Seven Misunderstandings," Hayner finished, letting a sigh escape his lips. "We don't even know who found that out... we just know." 

A somewhat thoughtful expression crossed Roxas's face. "..If your simulated counterparts did it..." He murmured to himself.

Placing a hand to his forehead, he offered a weak smile. "...Maybe you're affected by your counterparts in the simulation," He finally replied, turning to us. "Since we did this in the simulation as a summer project."

As I let the information sink in, I turned it over in my head. _Affected by the counterparts that Roxas met..._

That would explain the munny pouch that one boy had; it would explain how we thought that same boy, Sora, was familiar. It would basically explain everything weird that had been going on... and Roxas seemed to know everything 'weird'.

"Oh... kay, I think I get it," Hayner replied, looking over at me. "You mean, like the time when we thought that Sora looked familiar, like someone we knew?"

Roxas nodded. "Pretty much," He started to walk away from the station, both hands placed inside pockets. "...Do we need to train for the Struggle battles?" 

Hayner let a 'psh' sound escape his lips. "As if. Bonehead, you already know how to fight! The thing we're training you on is how to blend in with the citizens."

"Blend in with the citizens...?" Roxas asked, blinking.

"Yep. You know, mingling with them - seeming like you really belong here, instead of just an outsider." Hayner continued, motioning towards one passerby with his hands as he spoke.

Pence looked over at me, letting a soft chuckle escape his mouth. "This ought to be interesting," He said to me as the two of us hung behind Hayner and Roxas.

I nodded in agreement. "You think his plan'll work?"

Pence shrugged. "You never know with Hayner. He always seems to surprise us at the last moment, no?" 

Well, he was right there. The action was going to get more intense, and we were going to be strung on the line, if anything. 

_Five days left. That barely gives us enough time to train Roxas in mingling and being social..._ I pressed my lips together. At the rate we had been going, I had been spending the days like Roxas was going to be with me forever, even though we had been trying to change that since… what, last afternoon?

But forever is an awfully long time compared to thirteen days - and our thirteen days were running out.

"Olette?" His blond hair appeared in front of me. Roxas brushed away the tears that were appearing in my eyes, softly whispering, "Don't cry, okay?" 

It was obvious he had no idea how to calm a crying teenager; his face may have been smiling, but his eyes were clearly crying out, "Help me out a little here?" The thought of Roxas trying to help me out, coupled with the expression on his face… it brought a smile to my face. I couldn't help it now; I giggled. "Okay, I won't. Hey, Roxas?"

"Hmm?" He asked, holding my hand. 

"You can be such an emo kid, you know that?" I said, still giggling.

He looked almost hurt; a smile appeared on his face as he realized that I was only joking. "Oh, thanks." He replied sarcastically, ruffling my hair lightly with one hand.

I didn't care that Hayner and Pence were rolling their eyes at us; I didn't care that they were talking about how lovey-dovey we were being behind our backs (or in this case, in front of them).

Now, I had a feeling that Roxas was truly going to be one of us, despite what Seifer said.

The burning question now was if we could keep Roxas and Sora from being one. How was that possible, if they were truly the same person? I didn't know... but I want the answer. 

I want to save Roxas from his fate just as much as anyone else, no matter the price. I know that sounds silly, but... I really do.

"Hey, let's get going, Olet." He took my hand, starting to lead me.

I nodded, grinning. "Okay!" For now, I didn't have to worry; he was with me now, wasn't he?

_**Five Days Left.**_


	10. Day Nine

_Author's Note: _So, here's another chapter. Nothing much to say here, other than Roxas's deepest, darkest secret isn't exactly what he makes everyone believe it is in this chapter, okay?

_Disclaimer: _Now, really. If I was writing a fanfic here, then it should be obvious that I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

---------

**Day Nine**

If there was anything I had grown to hate with a passion while I was here in Twilight Town, it would be my forced small talk with the townspeople. Don't get me wrong – I don't mind the occasional small talk once in a while, and the people here are friendly enough. But when Hayner's shoving the small talk down your throat? It was nasty. Every waking hour seemed to be spent learning the walk, talking the talk...

It really got on my nerves; how could people live like this every single day? The only thing that kept me going whenever I felt like giving up was… simply the thought that I would never belong. It enabled me to follow Hayner's lead, enabled me to smile whenever Pence made a corny joke…. enabled me to comfort Olette whenever she looked over at me with that worried face of hers.

She didn't have to worry over me like that. I was perfectly fine; Olette was getting worried sick over nothing.

...Though, I think that Hayner's real goal was for me to not be so down on every little thing. He kept telling me '_Don't be such an emobucket, Roxas,_'. I took it as a joke every time, not realizing that he could have been serious too. Did I really look that depressed to him…?

Twilight Town was a warm-hearted, simple place. As we made our way across town, it was easy to see that in the hearts and minds of the people. When I was with my other, I could only really observe. If he wasn't responding, then occasionally I would talk for him... it was kind of amusing on how not many would realize this.

My other definitely wasn't as rude as I was, and he wasn't to the point as often. His companions... Donald and Goofy, I think their names were... didn't suspect a thing. That in itself surprised me, as I was pretty sure they knew my other like the back of their hand.

Of course, thinking about the past wasn't going to change anything.. and it certainly wasn't going to change me. I'm a nobody, born from the regrets of the past.

If I want to change my past, I'd have to change my regrets as well. But why did that have to be so hard?

"Roxas! Be careful!"

Whoever was warning me was a little too late; I found myself falling.

It was an eerie kind of falling… sure, I knew that I was falling down to my doom, but I found myself laughing for some odd reason.

What the heck was wrong with me? Laughing over the fact that I was about to die?

Without warning, I attempted a flip. For the strangest reason, it worked; I was then able to land gracefully on the ground without a single injury.

"….I'm fine," I managed to say, not quite sure what was going on.

And it was then that I finally looked back at the point of where I jumped from. My face fell; it was only the roof of one of the nearby stores. Was my head that much in the clouds to not have noticed that even if I did fall flat on my face, it wouldn't have been too bad of an injury?

As I walked up to Hayner, I could feel my friend's grasp around my neck. Next thing I knew, he was ruffling my hair, laughing nervously... I think they called it a 'noogie'.

"Bonehead! You were acting really... I dun know, out there for a while. What the heck was wrong with you?" He asked me, his brown eyes looking over at me with worry.

I could do nothing but offer a weak smile... it seemed that I had forgotten that I was no longer an observer, but someone on the front lines of action. (Or for another four days, at the very least).

Pence blinked. "Well, at least I got a cool shot," He replied, not quite sure what to say.

In all honesty, Pence's photography habit didn't look too bad at the moment. If all he was doing was taking pictures to record my progress or whatever it was called, then it seemed okay at the moment.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me," I paused, remembering what I had wanted to ask Hayner. "What's next?"

That would have been the wrong thing to say. Hayner smirked, letting me go from his grip. "Well, what haven't we done yet? We've made you mingle with the townspeople, you've fought the best of the best at the Struggles…"

Not to brag or anything, but I **had** been doing pretty well at the Struggles. Lately, the semi-finals and battles after that were being held at dusk... or nighttime. In this world, you really can't notice anything beyond dusk or dawn.

Yesterday had been another round of the semi-finals. If there had been anything exciting, it probably would have been mentioned yesterday... but nothing was record-worthy. (At least, that's what I thought of it)

My opponent yesterday did look oddly like a member of Organization XIII, with the way his silver hair seemed to cover his eyes. I still don't know why he even bothered fighting, because he lost in the first thirty seconds of the first round…

Seifer's also looked like a member of the Organization; it was amusing on how the guy tried to use six clubs at once. Shall I say that he was automatically disqualified?

Seifer and I both defeated our opponents, though not in the most orthodox of ways… As for Hayner? He wasn't speaking about it. In simple terms, he wasn't advancing to the finals.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quite able to hear the list of what else he had made me done. He finished, and then looked over at me with an all-knowing look.

"Man... do you ever listen to a word I say?" Hayner asked exasperatedly, crossing his arms.

Pence laughed. "Probably not a lot..."

Olette giggled, "Cheer up, Hayner. He'll probably listen now."

Hayner didn't need Olette's words to encourage him to speak more - he did so anyways. "Okay, so we're going to do the final stages of becoming one of us," He replied, leaning against a nearby railing. "AKA, you're going to have to spill your deepest, darkest secret..."

I gulped. When Hayner said something wacky like that, one really had no idea of what was going to happen.

Olette walked in front of me, her lips pressed. "...Hey, Roxas. Your deepest, darkest secret... Can you tell us?"

"Sea-salt ice cream..." The words came out before I could take them back. I blinked, wondering where they had come from.

I could feel six pairs of eyes on me, as if to say, '_Why sea-salt ice cream?_'. Laughing nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck (Man, I really was starting to gain some of my other's habits), I saw that I had no choice but to continue.

"...I think I'm obsessed with the stuff," I lied, offering a weak smile.

Hayner and Pence exchanged glances; I think they were expecting more of a deeper, darker secret than 'Roxas is obsessed with sea-salt ice cream'.

"I see..." Olette replied, taking my hand. Her smile widened as she continued to speak, "Let's go find it, then. We never did find it the other day, after all!"

As Olette and I started to walk in the direction of the store's marketplace, I could catch bits and pieces of the conversation behind us. I knew that Hayner was smarter than he looked, but was the relationship between Olette and me that obvious..?

The marketplace wasn't as crowded as it would be normally. The four of us made our way to the ice-cream store, but it was Olette and I who asked for an order of four sea-salt ice cream popsicles.

"...We just got a shipment in from a Scrooge McDuck the other day," The clerk replied, blinking... It seemed that she was surprised to have people ordering it already. Couldn't blame her there, though.

Taking the popsicles, I felt a little guilty that Olette had to pay for all four of us. Walking beside her on the way to the clock tower, as I had suggested that it would be a great place to have them, I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Should I repay you?" I asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine... That's sweet of you, though."

I hadn't heard anybody call me 'sweet' before; I guess it was obvious by the way that my face had turned red at the compliment.

Olette grinned, taking a seat on the edge of the tower. I opened the box, taking out four of the popsicles. I handed one to each of my friends as they sat down, before having one myself.

Instead of licking the popsicle as I normally would have done, I watched my friends try their first bites. Their confused expressions turned to one of utter amazement as the ice-cream began to work with magic... It was a nice feeling, actually.

"It's so weird…. First, it's bitter, then it's sweet," Pence commented, grinning at me.

Hayner made a face. "Nuh-huh. It's sour first, then sweet!"

Olette clapped her hands together to silence the two, the sea salt ice cream in her mouth. Taking it out, she smiled. "Maybe it's both. In either case, it's delicious, Roxas! Thanks for telling us about them."

I grinned in return. "It's no problem."

You know…. to have all your friends here with you, enjoying a treat they thought you were obsessed with... It would feel like paradise, wouldn't it? At least, that's how it felt to me now.

_**Four Days Left.**_


	11. Day Ten

_Author's Note: _Whoops, sorry that I didn't reply to the reviews, guys (if I did, I don't remember xx; ). I'm sorry, but I don't think that I can write much violence, so if it sounds sucky, that's probably because I can't write action-y stuff. I hope you guys like it, though!

_Disclaimer: _Guys, this is on Please tell me that you have enough common sense to know that this isn't mine?

---------

**Day 10**

Today would be the final round of the Struggle. Last year, I probably would have been sad to see it go, as it was a town tradition to hold them every year. This time around, however, I was relieved to see it leave.

I suppose it was because Roxas was with us. He had only three days to be himself now, and we still hadn't quite discovered anything to keep him in our town.

The only information we had to go on was about the old mansion, but it was obvious we couldn't go today - the finals were more important at the moment. If Roxas won, then Seifer just might have enough respect in him to let our nobody stay in town. 

...Of course, that would also include the whole 'if we could keep him in town physically' part. I sighed as I sat down on my usual bench. There had to be **something** we could do to keep him in town, right?

After all, this was Roxas we were talking about. Even though we had only known him for eleven days, he had become the glue that held the group together.

Even Hayner had admitted this; he too had realized that we hadn't made any big decisions without consulting Roxas too recently.

"Olette? You seem a little down..."

I had to admit, it was nice to hear Vivi's voice. He took my hand, offering me a smile. "You sure you're okay?"

I slowly nodded. It wouldn't be nice to make Vivi worry over Roxas too. "...Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"You know, that's what Fuu makes us think when she's worried about Seifer..." Vivi said thoughtfully, as if realizing something. "Are you worried about Roxas?"

I don't know how he did it. I nodded, my face becoming a pale shade of pink. "It's hard to explain, but I am..."

The nice thing about Vivi was that he didn't ask any questions. He nodded, looking from me to Roxas.

"He's worried about you too, Olette. We'll all smile to make you two happy, okay?"

Pence sat down on the other side of Vivi, having only caught what the child had just said. "Yeah, Olette. If you and Roxas are worried about something, let us worry with you, okay?" 

I waved over at Hayner, motioning for him to come sit with us. When he had sadly shaken his head no, Pence then explained to me, "Hayner wanted to watch this one from there. Something about not socializing during the struggles?"

I inwardly groaned – that was exactly what I had been doing the entire time.

The final battle began with a bang as Roxas and Seifer scrambled to their places; the gun had gone off without warning.

Roxas dodged Seifer's fast-paced thrusts; he jumped over each one instead. His feet accidentally hit Seifer in the stomach.

We then heard words that Vivi should never hear in his life.

Needless to say, we quickly put earplugs in the child's ears (and really, in our own too).

Taking this as his chance, Roxas swung his club at Seifer's arm. The older teen was too quick; he instead dodged it, causing Roxas to almost fall to the ground.

I winced. Roxas couldn't be losing this easily... Rai was almost ten times stronger, and he was able to beat the black-haired boy easily! (But then again, Rai wasn't able to add or subtract as well as he should for someone his age…)

The battle wasn't getting violent physically, but I could notice that it was slowly taking a toll on Roxas as each minute passed. He had the lead, sure, by the amount of balls he had...

But Seifer was older and had more experience.

Pence could sense my uneasiness. He squeezed my hand as I shut my eyes. I was unable to hear anything, unable to say anything...

It wasn't unusual for Roxas to be hurt, but why was it hurting me too? 

The next thing I knew, I could feel someone taking the earplugs out of my ears. "Olette..." He whispered, taking my hand.

I opened my eyes to see Roxas, who looked almost confused at my current state. "...You worried me. You okay?" 

It was embarrassing, to say the least. Not only had I skipped out on the final minutes of the Struggle, but I had also worried him...

Pence laughed. "I recorded the entire match, so don't worry about her missing the match, Roxas."

Roxas managed a smile. "It's not that I was worried about," He muttered.

Hayner and Pence pretended to not hear him (it was pretty obvious, though, by the way that they smiled at us). "Hey... maybe having some more of that ice-cream will cheer you both up." 

I highly doubted it, and judging from Roxas's frown, he thought the same thing.

"Guys, cheer up. A little ice cream doesn't harm anyone..." Pence cheerfully said, pushing us in the direction of the clock tower.

Did we have a say in anything that we did these days?

---------------------

Apparently not. Roxas and I sat down beside each other at the top of the clock tower, glancing over at each other every now and then. As I took another bite of my ice-cream, I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't bothered to look this flavor up lately.

It was... wonderful. 

"Hey, Roxas?"

He blinked. "...Yeah?" 

"I'm sorry for not watching your match as much as I should have..." I said, trying my best to avoid his gaze. "It's just that... it was starting to hurt me too."

He shook his head. "It's fine, Olette..."

We hadn't noticed how close we were to each other by now. Leaning in, my eyes locked onto his...

"Roxas! Olette! Sorry we're late!"

We realized what we were just about to do. I quickly looked away from him, my focus now on the sea-salt ice cream in front of me. As Hayner and Pence took their seats, popsicles in their hands, they exchanged all-knowing smiles.

Had they sensed that Roxas and I would have tried to... kiss...?

I don't know, but I really didn't need to right now. We began to talk about idle things once more, as we would have normally done, but there was one topic that we all agreed on.

Tomorrow, we **would** visit that mansion and find out what the computers were trying to tell Roxas. Maybe those computers had the key to keeping him alive in this form with us... 

At least, I certainly hoped so.

_**Three Days Left.**_


	12. Day Eleven

_Author's Note: _I'm really sorry for the wait, guys, but here is the (I guess long-awaited, but I'm not too sure) chapter I promised. I hope you guys enjoy it, too – and yes, there are only a few more chapters left…

_Disclaimer:_ Okay, it should be rather obvious by now that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, right?

**Day Eleven**

Today would mark the return to the old mansion. None of the others actually minded now that I wanted to go back to the "creepy old abandoned place on the edge of town"; in fact, I think they were almost a little too eager about it…

I couldn't blame them. My mistake in making them eager to return was what I had told them about the visit last time, and how I had almost learned about the way to keep me in Twilight Town for... well, forever. Olette had been immensely guilty after she found out… I guess I could say that I reassured her by telling her that if she hadn't stopped me, someone else would.

That was why today, as usual, I was waiting for them in front of the mansion gates. (What was it about me and being on time, anyways? I had always been early for everything while I was in this town - I guess it was because I had so little time with them that I wanted to make every moment count.) There was nothing to do for a while, so I was just randomly playing with the keyblade in my hand.

It was amusing, at the very least, as I realized that I had yet to use the keyblade in this world. Most of the monsters usually lurked in the shadows of the underground; I hadn't really bothered to explore them yet, as the others were weaponless and without magic. I would never forgive myself if I was the cause of their fall, but... the odd thing was that the others couldn't notice the monsters. It was like I was the only one could sense them...

Was that something normal?

I shivered slightly. Just the thought of seeing those… Dusks again made me cold. They hadn't been bothering me lately, true. But they were around – Olette, Hayner, and Pence were too afraid (Hayner would never admit it, but it was obvious – he wouldn't make eye contact with me when I asked him) to take the shortcuts.

….If I managed to live through this entire thing, I would get the Dusks out of there. I don't know if I could still control them (as, after all, being a member of the Organization had given me power to control some Nobodies); however, using the subways would be easier to get around town.

We wouldn't have to pay to take the train so much; we wouldn't have to take jobs (that honestly, kinda sucked) to earn munny that we would just spend on the train anyways.

Looking around me, I had yet to notice that I wasn't the only one here. Hurriedly making the keyblade in my hand disappear, I gave a relieved sigh. Sure, I had explained the keyblade, but it was still awkward to have it with me when I was with them.

"You ready to head in again, Roxas?" Pence asked. He walked over to the gates; figuring that they were locked, he pulled out a key from his pocket.

I shook my head no, motioning to the lock on the ground. "It's open." Yeah, course I used the keyblade to unlock the gates. It would save time, wouldn't it?

Grinning slightly, I added, "Yeah. Down to the computer room, right?"

Olette took me by the hand, leading me through the doors. "Course! Where else could we get this information?"

"Doubt the books would be of any help," Hayner remarked, taking my other hand. "They've been there for who-knows-how-long."

I let a nervous laugh escape my lips. "I guess..."

Oddly enough, the walk to the computer lab didn't take as long. My friends kept walking down as we passed the upper story hallway, but... my feet wouldn't move. There was a white curtain in that room with the door that was wide open.

That was her room, wasn't it? Even if I went in, though, she wouldn't be there. Who could blame her? She was a prisoner there – when she was free of the room, she was free from everything else.

Was Naminè all right? Destiny had charted that we (as in, she and I) were supposed to end up together… I mean, Sora and Kairi, who was Naminè's somebody, were hopelessly head-over-heels for each other.

But that didn't mean that I was hopelessly in love with Naminè. This inner rebellion to go against destiny was probably why I had ended back in Twilight Town, with people my age that I trusted (and though I'd never admit it to anyone else, like).

Though we no longer had romantic connections, I had to wonder. Was she okay, wherever she was? If I had left my other, would that mean that she had left hers? What would happen to her?

There were so many things I wanted to ask her; so many things that she probably could have easily answered. If she wasn't here, though…. She couldn't answer them. As much as I despised fate, I would have to wait for it to allow her to talk to me one last time.

….After all, it had allowed her to come into my bedroom that one night. What had she said again? '_…Telling you that you have a challenge in store for you…" _

Those were the flowers… the coral bells, weren't they? But no, that wasn't it.

'_You'll figure it out, Roxas... Go to the source..._'

I had done that earlier, only to be forced out by my friends. In any case, I was sure now that this was the 'source'. This really was where everything began (or really, "ended").

"Roxas? Could you please come in here?"

I blinked, glancing behind my shoulder to faintly see Olette. Had I been separated from them for that long?

Running up to her, I managed to say, "Sorry", but she shook it away like it was nothing as we walked into the library.

"It's fine, but… do you remember the computer that you read the beginning from?"

I continued to walk, thinking. It was true that I had read the beginning of it all a long time back (okay, it was only six days ago. But the days in this world seemed to last for just about forever).

"I… don't remember," I admitting, sighing. "But it has to be somewhere around here, right?"

Judging by the slight frown on her face, my comments hadn't reassured Olette very much.

I winced, covering my ear with my hand. Those annoying computers…. Their voices were ringing in my head again, taunting me…

I know I only have two days left! They didn't need to flaunt it in my face that they knew the cure, they didn't need to shout it to the world…

Biting my lip, I made my way to the main computer. Letting my hand fall back down, I tried (I really did) to ignore the constant ringing.

Pence looked downcast as he let me go to the front, his eyes asking me, 'Only two days left, Roxas? Really?'

I… didn't want to see what expressions were on Hayner's and Olette's faces. It would only make me feel worse than I already did.

So, I had the main computer all to myself. Once again, fragments of data started to pop up, as if they could sense that I was there to read them all.

But they weren't the ones I was looking for. I frowned, tapping the floor with my feet impatiently.

As if it had read my mind, the same fragment from six days before appeared in front of my eyes.

'_A nobody like you shall only have thirteen days to live as himself ... A nobody will become one with their other unless they confess their love to somebody (a person with a heart), sealing it with a kiss before dusk on the thirteenth day. Only then can that nobody live as himself._'

...Confess my love?

I placed a hand to my chest; I could definitely hear my heartbeat now. That wasn't a good sign.

This whole thing was becoming awkward. There were only two days left, and I had to already confess my love to someone and kiss her before dusk in two days?

At the rate we were going, I wasn't sure that could happen.

But we did almost kiss yesterday... that couldn't have been a coincidence, could it?

I turned to the others, ignoring the fact that my face must've been extremely flustered. "I found it," I softly said. "The way to stay as myself…"

"Then tell us!" Hayner replied, grinning.

My eyes widened slightly. This was definitely going to be even more awkward if I told the entire 'cure' of sorts to Olette. I didn't want to say in in front of her – it would be wrong, wouldn't it?

Sensing my uneasiness, Pence placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is it too embarrassing, Roxas?"

I managed a nod. "...Yeah. Sorry, guys."

We left the computer room then, walking up the stairs. I could feel Olette's touch on my arm, her own latching onto mine. Glancing over at me, she smiled weakly.

"I'm glad that you found a way, Roxas... even though you couldn't tell us," She told me softly, placing her head on my shoulder.

So, I guess my face was insanely red right about now. You know what, though? I don't really care. The only thing that my mind registered was… theories on how to tell Olette that I loved her.

The computer's voice was still ringing in my ear as it chimed,

"_**2 Days Left.**_"


	13. Day Twelve

_Disclaimer: _Unless stated otherwise, Star Ribbon does not own Kingdom Hearts 2. There is a reason it's on this site, no?

**Day Twelve**

I couldn't believe that Roxas's time with me... erm, with us would come to an end so suddenly.

I didn't want him to go. (Who would?) I suppose... that was what my subconscious was telling me with my dreams. He was always there... and the dreams were always the same. It would always start in the exact same way... We would be eating sea-salt ice cream today at the clock tower, just the two of us. I never did remember what we were talking about (idle chatter), but it was peaceful. We were happy, just sitting there.

A shadow would (always!) come up behind us, his figure floating in front of us. His voice was always soft-spoken, but his voice was always forceful... yet, it was oddly familiar. I think I've heard it before, but I can't quite place it on where.

"I need Roxas back," He would always say, extending his hand.

I could sense that if he took Roxas, I would never see him again. That was probably why my ice cream suddenly fell from my hands; it was probably why I suddenly clutched him like a plush toy.

But… there was no Roxas. He took the shadow's hand; his body was slowly fading away with our ice creams. I could now see the shadow's maple brown hair…

I didn't dare look at the shadow; instead, my (blurry) eyes would see the ice cream falling down… disappearing with each second…

I hated this feeling of helplessness.

These dreams were why I had decided to head to the Usual Spot. As I looked up at the clock, I heard it chime seven times…. So it was only seven AM. Man, I really wasn't getting enough sleep these days…

Rubbing my temples, I sighed as I opened the gates to my hangout. I just couldn't sleep without that dream coming up again… why wouldn't it leave me alone? I just wanted some sleep, after all – that surely couldn't be a crime.

I sat down on the couch, pulling my blanket close around me. For some reason, it felt unusually warm. Maybe I could lie down for a few seconds… the dream wouldn't pop up if I took a little cat nap, right?

Unfortunately, I must have dozed off. The next thing I remembered was his hand gently shaking me.

"Olette..." He said softly. "Wake up."

I shook my head, groaning. "No, daddy... I don't wanna wake up now..."

His laugh was nice to hear. "Olette... it's me, Roxas."

My eyes jolted open as I looked over at my companion. It was true... this was Roxas that I was talking to. How embarrassing...

I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm... sorry about that, Roxas."

He sat down beside me, studying me. "You're still in your pajamas. Did something happen last night?"

My face was definitely a beet red now. Still looking away, I nodded. "...Just dreams, that's all."

That obviously wasn't enough for him. He took my hand, forcing me to look straight into his blue eyes. "What kind of dreams?"

"...I-it was just the two of us, eating sea-salt ice cream. But this guy demanded that you come back with him, and... you didn't want to go. I didn't let him, but... you took his hand anyways and… I don't know. You disappeared..." I mumbled. These dreams were embarrassing enough to me, but to admit them to Roxas? It seemed not only downright awkward, but maybe even a little suicidal.

His face softened. "I... see."

He leaned in closer to me. "..There's something I want to tell you," He told me, smiling slightly. "Olette, I... I..."

The door suddenly kicked up, revealing the other members of our group with heavy packages in their arms.

Hayner glanced from Roxas to where I was, blinking. "Did we interrupt something?"

Roxas's glare definitely meant a yes, but... I really had no clue what to say. What was he trying to tell me, anyways?

'Olette, I'm going to leave town tomorrow? Take care?'

No, that didn't sound like him. But something was up with him, and even Pence could sense that.

"...I'll go change..." I muttered as I wrapped my blanket around me, rising from my chair. As I left, I could hear Roxas almost starting an argument with Hayner.

Boy, whatever he had to tell me was really important...

----------

After I had returned from my house back to the Usual Spot, Hayner and Pence had already opened the packages that they had brought with them. As they showed the contents to me, I couldn't help smiling – it was just like them to bring these.

Pence's package was some snack foods that he had snagged from the local bakery; we could all use that when we were in a tight bind on the weekends.

On the other hand, Hayner's package were the rollerblades and scooters brought from our homes. Roxas had gotten a skateboard from the town doctor, so he was the only one in town with one. (I personally preferred a scooter, since it wasn't too tiring on my body - Hayner and Pence thought otherwise for themselves)

"Are we spending the night here?" I finally asked. While it was like them to bring food and wheels, it also did have other meanings (as in, last summer when Hayner decided it would be fun to have a lock down at the Usual Spot without telling our parents).

Something was different about my scooter, though. As I held it up to inspect, I could already see that its usual orange color was now accented with tan and white, and the highlights were now pale green. Finally glancing over at Hayer and Pence's rollerblades, I realized that theirs too were different.

Roxas smiled. "Jason went ahead and got you some new wheels," He explained, softening our confused expressions. "Said that your old ones were in need of repair or something? So, I asked Hayner to pick them up for me this morning – he too didn't know what they were."

"We actually didn't use these very much during the summer," I replied, returning the smile. "But that was nice of Dr. Sorrentino to think of us. Was he ever thinking of adopting you, Roxas?"

Hayer began to pay more attention to our current conversation. "Yeah... it certainly seemed like it from the beginning, once he learned that you had no family. But if you're Sora, wouldn't---" He was cut off from a look from Roxas.

"Actually, Sora and I may be the 'same person', but we've got completely different lifestyles and personalities." He said, crossing his arms. "I'd like to stay here, with everyone."

Pence seemed to get it. "Ah... people would be treating you two as twins, right? Besides, he's probably from somewhere far away..."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah... are we doing anything special today? Tomorrow is my last day unless I do you-know-what, you know."

Hayner, Roxas, and Pence seemed to know exactly what 'you-know-what' meant. I could feel their eyes on me, looking at me as if I was some science exhibit. I wish I knew what the condition was for Roxas to stay forever was now...

Hayner shrugged. "Whatever you want to do, really. Maybe you and Olette could go shopping again, while Pence and I swing by and grab some camera supplies?"

The group division was really odd. Usually, Hayner would take me, and Roxas would have been left behind with Pence. Today, however, it was pretty different.

Seeing as I had no choice, I nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Any place in mind, Roxas?"

He gave me a sideways glance. "Just one."

------------------------

As the four of us headed our separate ways, I walked with Roxas to the place that he had wanted to go - the mall courtyard.

I was a little surprised, actually. Roxas didn't seem like the type who just wanted to sit outside and enjoy nature (or at least, the kind outside the mall).

He motioned for me to sit down next to him on one of the stone benches, so I did.

"Did you want to finish what you were saying, Roxas?" I asked, looking over at him.

Roxas nodded, his face looking a little flustered. "Yeah... Olette? I think that I... I..."

Water from the nearby fountain splashed both of us. I coughed, glancing over my shoulder at the culprits.

"VIVI! Come back here this instant!"

As we both watched a drenched Seifer chase after an extremely sorry-looking Vivi, I sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, Seifer!" Vivi somehow managed to yell in-between breaths. "I didn't mean to! I didn't see you there!"

As I looked back at my companion, I saw a disgruntled look on his face. What was he so angry about? The fact that Vivi and Seifer were actually not on good terms today? Or… that he couldn't tell me something that was obviously extremely important?

In any case, I did feel sorry for them both. Since Seifer had a bad habit of unfortunately frightening Vivi so much, weird things tended to happen around the Disciplinary Committee leader. About nine days ago, Seifer had been set on fire (was Vivi behind it? I wasn't too sure – all I remember was that it was thanks to Hayner's Twilight Model); today, he got water splashed all over.

I shook my head slightly. "Well, that went well..." I remarked as I finally looked down at my soaking body. My teeth were beginning to chatter…. "Should we take a rain check?"

Roxas sighed. "Looks like we've got no other choice. I'll have to tell you tomorrow." He said, twisting his sleeves to loosen the water out.

As I saw Hayner and Pence making their way over to us, with their shopping bags in hand (I had to admit, it was amusing to see them shopping so much recently. Normally, they hated it when I dragged them shopping!) , I could see the confusion in their faces.

They walked up to Roxas and began to whisper, glancing over at me every now and then. I know they really didn't mean to make me feel left out, but I was. Was this because I was a girl, and thus needed to be protected? I didn't know… but I really, really wanted in.

After a while, though, I gave up on trying to pay attention. I was soaked to the brim, anyhow, so I began to pay more attention to myself. It really seemed like I should have tried harder, though, since I could start to hear bits and pieces.

"Did you tell her?" Hayner asked, glancing over his shoulder at me again.

Roxas shook his head no, sighing. "Not yet… I definitely don't know if I can do it tomorrow after today, though…"

Tomorrow was Roxas's last day, and I was going to make it a special one.

_**One Day Left.**_


	14. Day Thirteen

_Author's Note_: Wow, I actually managed to finish 13 Days. Thank you all for your lovely reviews (I'm sorry I didn't reply to any for the last chapter. Life kept me busy!), and I'm glad I was able to take you on this wild ride. Enjoy the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!

_Disclaimer_: …Err, KH isn't mine. Don't you know that by now?

**Day Thirteen**

Did life have to be this frustrating? As I'm sure some are aware, today was my final day in Twilight Town and I had yet to tell Olette that I loved her.

Oh, and about kissing her? I hadn't done that either.

Letting Hayer and Pence on my condition helped out immensely. Yesterday, they had offered to give me a chance to tell her after my run-in with her this morning failed.

At least I knew that she would return my feelings after hearing about her nightmare. The shadow... was that my other?

If so, I had a feeling that he was coming back today, even if he himself didn't know it.

Yawning as I grabbed a danish pastry from the table, I had yet to notice that I was alone. Biting into the soft, warm delicacy, I finally caught sight of the man who had taken me into his home for the past twelve days. He motioned for me to sit with him – and really, what could I do? I couldn't refuse – so I did.

"You feeling all right, Roxas?" He asked me, setting his tea mug down.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Jason," I replied, taking a napkin to wipe the sticky icing off my hands.

He grinned, shaking his head lightly. "That's good, but I could have sworn… girl troubles?"

"What? Where would you get a crazy idea like that…?"

Okay, so maybe that retort and my beet red face weren't the best answers to his question. He merely sipped his tea, keeping that amused smile on his face.

If only he knew who I really was. Maybe then he wouldn't be smiling as casually as he was before; maybe I could get some peace and quiet from him.

Yet… It felt a little nice. We had been having this sort of banter for the past few days (his wife would join in at dinner when she came back from her rounds at the hospital – yes, both of the Sorrentinos were doctors. Odd, right?); it… was almost like I was their son.

"Say, Roxas?"

I glanced over at him. "Hrm?"

"Celia and I were thinking…do you really have any family, Roxas?"

I shook my head. How many times did I have to get it through his skull? I had no family – I was created as a person without a heart. Created. As in, I had no mother or father.

"Honestly, I can say no," I managed to reply, keeping my voice as calm as I could. "Why are you asking again?"

He looked a little thoughtful – was that good or bad? – Then, the doctor finally returned his gaze to me. "Would you mind, then, if we adopted you? You know, I think we have already – it would just be a formal thing with the paperwork and what-not."

I knew what I wanted to say. The answer… just wouldn't come out. Of course I wanted to stay! This new feeling of having something remotely like parents for the past twelve days was one I actually… liked. To have it in my life for.. well, forever? It was a chance I didn't want to pass up.

But… could I accept? I didn't know the answer to that myself. I could only stay here if I could stay as Roxas, and not some part of my other.

"….I don't know," I finally said, rising from my table. "….But I'll think about it."

I left the home as quickly as I could; I could have sworn I was literally running out the door.

Unfortunately, I couldn't forget that sad face too quickly, and the sad tone of his voice as he began to ask me, "Why not?" Some things are… just too hard to forget.

So, I finally started my walk to the Usual Spot. So much for just trying to tell Olette that I loved her. Now I had to figure out how to patch up my relationship with the town doctors of Twilight Town too, and see if they'd still let me stay with them (if I could stay…) after all the fuss that today would surely bring.

To top matters off? Seifer said that he would decide whether I was a citizen or not. I doubt it was a battle, as I had beaten the stuffing out of him three days ago.

As I finally walked in the hangout that I shared with my friends, I could easily see the worry in Hayner's face. He frowned; I suppose he wasn't happy to see me look so down.

"Hey, Roxas. We're going out to Sunset Terrace today," He said, trying to sound cheerful for both of our sakes. "You know, you could probably tell her there."

I managed a weak smile. "Ah, all right..." To tell the truth, I didn't know if I could tell her there. But not many people would be there today (it was a working day), and Hayner and Pence wouldn't interfere until I gave the okay.

...What about Seifer, though? He would surely track me down for the citizenship honor; I would be ridiculous to not take him up on the offer. I didn't want to go back to Destiny Islands with my other as part of his soul. (Even if that really doesn't have anything to do with the citizenship honor, I still didn't want that to be the outcome)

Sure, the islands were nice, but they were boring. The only excitement that we really had were when Selphie (that was her name, I believed) would whack a blond with a shiny sword for hitting on another girl. That, or whenever my other was dragged into playing blitzball.

It was too peaceful. Here, we would have fights once in a while, but everyone generally got along. And there were even nobodies for me to fight when I felt like it...

"You don't look like you think you can tell her," Hayner murmured. He walked up to me, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we're always here for you."

My smile widened. "Thanks, Hayner."

He ruffled my hair, laughing. "Bonehead! You ready to head out? Olette and Pence said that they'd meet us at the Terrace's train station."

"Course I'm ready. Let's meet them, then."

----------------

It was early afternoon when the four of us were together (maybe for the last time). As we headed down the stairs that would lead down to the area itself, I couldn't help but notice that we had company.

Time was running out; I really didn't need Seifer and his gang at the moment. Yet, there he was... waiting for me to come down. I silenced the others with a look, coming down to greet him first.

"Roxas... how nice to see you," I could easily sense the sarcasm in his voice. (In the simulation, he himself had told me that just looking at me ticked him off) "It's time. Have your actions proved your worth?"

Fuu walked over to Seifer, handing him a clipboard. He offered her a smile; she didn't say anything as she hung back behind him. Olette had told me that there was something going on between them, though she had yet to tell me the details. If there really was "something" going on, wouldn't the world be able to sense it?

I simply looked back at him. "Same to you."

He almost let a growl escape his mouth. "Looks like you're tied here. Fourteen days ago, you came into this town - unconscious. A total stranger, yet were accepted by the rag tags behind you."

Hayner pumped his fist. I could hear him muttering curses under his breath; I kicked him to keep him silent. (We could yell at him all we wanted **after** I became a citizen) 

"The first day of your test, you acted as if you were one of them already, playing with them at the beach. Seemed pretty normal. Second? I heard you went shopping with the Olette kid as punishment. Punishment for what, may I ask?" His eyes darted over at Olette.

She didn't quite want to admit that this was true. "It... was punishment for a sand fight..."

Seifer raised his eyebrow. "You really are idiots," He said, shaking his head.

"That in itself was more child's play. How about the third? I heard about the Hayner Twilight Model a little too well..."

I stared at him. "You're blaming me for Hayner's car?"

He scoffed. "Why not? That's your fault for not stopping him."

_Not that I could_, I mused to myself. He wouldn't get it, so I stopped there, still looking at him.

Seifer ignored me, continuing. "The fourth day isn't worth mentioning, but the fifth is. **Why** were you in that mansion in the first place? I thought I told you all to stay away."

The others were obviously trying to suppress a laugh. I shrugged. "It was part of the tour," I said calmly. "It was just an old abandoned place."

His eyes stared at me, daring to reveal what would probably kick me out of town. I said nothing; I didn't need to.

He held up another finger as he counted along with the days. "Day six? You knew another stranger, one that definitely signaled trouble. But how come the stranger didn't know you?"

I bit my lip. "He... looked like someone I knew."

This answer didn't satisfy Seifer, but it had to do. "Seventh isn't important, you started getting along with the simple ones on the eighth." He paused as he realized that we actually hadn't done anything on those two days that were worth anything to him. (Olette had almost kissed me that day, but... I didn't want to go there.)

"Same goes for the ninth... save for your instances with fantasy." I had no clue what to say there. My thoughts tended to keep me away from what was right in front of me; it wasn't my fault now, was it?

He grimaced. "The tenth is a day we won't mention at all. I can beat a loser like you anytime I wanted."

It took all of Hayner's strength not to laugh - everyone else in town knew exactly why Seifer wouldn't talk about it.

"I heard you revisited the mansion on the eleventh. Reason?" He placed a hand on his hip, still staring at me. I simply returned it back.

I glanced behind my shoulder, wanting their support.

"You know what? I think we didn't get to explore the entire mansion on the first try, so we went again. Have a problem with that, Seifer?" Hayner replied for me, coming down so that we were beside each other. 

He let a 'psh' sound escape his lips. (I doubted he believed Hayner's story in the first place) "Right... on the twelfth day, looks like nothing happened to you of importance again." 

As he handed the clipboard back, I could hear a sigh escape his lips. It was obvious that he had already consulted with the others at this point, and we all knew the answer now.

"Welcome to Twilight Town, Roxas," He said in a strangely monotone voice, looking away. "Not that it's coming from me."

I didn't need Seifer's wholehearted approval to stay in town. The others grinned, surrounding me. I could sense that the other members of the Committee didn't mind me too much myself. (Rai had actually asked me for battling tips the other day, much to Hayner's surprise) 

"Roxas! This is awesome!" Olette told me excitedly, wrapping her arms around me.

My face became flustered. "You know, Olette? We didn't finish from yesterday."

The Committee had had enough of us, so they started to leave for the main part of Twilight Town. They whispered in our ears as they went up the stairs... except for Fuu, who never really spoke in the first place. 

Vivi and Rai didn't really seem to mind us, as they weren't one or the other, and expressed their congrats.

As for Seifer? He told me exactly what he had said in the simulation. '_You may tick me off by just looking at you. I'd be careful if I were you._' ...Okay, so they're not the same words, but it's the same message.

Olette looked over at me, realizing what I had said. She nodded. "Yeah... you're right."

We started to move away towards the waterfall by the train tracks. The trains weren't going to come for an hour or so; it seemed fine to tell her in front of the 'fall, anyways.

Wringing my hands together, I looked away from her. How was telling someone something so simple so hard? "...I... I…."

She blinked, tilting her head. "You… what?"

I shook my head. "I….. I.. I love you, Olette." There, I said it! 

She didn't know what to say to that. Her face looked flustered enough; her expression was clearly one that read 'what am I supposed to reply to that?' Oh, man. Please don't tell me she really didn't feel the same way, after all the trouble I went to during my time here…

"...I feel the same way," She finally said, offering me a smile.

What? That wasn't quite what I was expecting. It felt nice, however.

Next thing she knew, we were both in the waterfall, soaking wet once more. This time, however, I'd seize my chance with her. I leaned in, letting my lips lightly brushing against her own.

I could hear the train, but this time... I could hear something else as well. This new sound? It was her heartbeat... and my own.

As I reluctantly let go, I noticed that she wasn't quite ready for it to be over. She stood on the edges of her feet, wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

If my face wasn't a beet red now, I didn't know when it was. The clock began to ring; dusk was beginning to set.

I didn't care anymore. My time in Twilight Town was as good as gold. 

We walked out from under the water; it wasn't much of a surprise that we were greeted by clapping and whistling from Hayner and Pence.

Olette stood next to me, blinking as she spotted her two best friends. "Hayner? Pence? What just happened...?" 

Hayner smiled at me. "You tell her."

I nodded, glancing over at the brunette. "In order to stay in Twilight Town, I had to... tell you I loved you….. and, err… to seal it with a kiss."

An 'oooooh' sound escaped her lips. "I get it," She replied. "That's why you wouldn't tell me..."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm really sorry, Olet."

She shook her head. "It's fine, Roxas, really. I'm just glad you can stay here as long as you'd like now."

We could hear footsteps making their way towards us. I glanced behind my shoulder, managing a smile as I saw my other and the girl he was obsessed with making their way towards the four of us.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" My other asked, waving as he came up to us. He blinked as he came closer to the group. Clearly, he wasn't expecting to see me either (who could blame him?)

My smile slightly widened. "Hey, Sora. Long time no see."

The brunet didn't say anything; his expression said enough to everyone. Instead, he looked over from me to Olette. "Did we miss something?" He asked, smiling.

His companion nodded in agreement. "I thought we were friends, guys. If we missed on something fun, I say let's do it!"

We all laughed, grinning.

"You sure about that, Kairi?" Hayner asked, his eyes glancing over at the waterfall. "You just might regret it."

She had no idea what we were talking about; it was clear from the confused expression on her face. "...I doubt it, Hayner," She replied, blinking. "If Roxas and Olette were doing it, we can too."

"Okay!" Olette replied, smiling. We walked behind them, giving the two a gentle push into the waterfall.

As they were forced in, they looked back at us as if to say '_why were you here in the first place?_'.

I motioned for them to move closer.

"Kiss the girl" Olette teased, grinning at the (lovely) couple stuck together in the waterfall.

Sora stared at me, but nevertheless, it happened. Sora's lips met Kairi's, and the two exchanged a kiss.

We all smiled. Today had been absolutely perfect, and who knows? Tomorrow just might be even better, once I tell Jason that I'll take him up on his offer. I wouldn't mind living as his adopted son, now that I think about it. The town would be lively forever and forever.

I wanted to stay here, and see it all happen.

_**Zero Days Left; Countdown Over.**_


End file.
